Life sucks
by RisingSunshine
Summary: Gilbert und Kiku sind auf dem Weg nach Italien.Gilbert,um Roderich zu ärgern und noch viel wichtiger um Elizaveta wiederzusehen.Kiku will dagegen nur Yao besuchen.Das Ganze wird dabei zu einem längeren Aufenthalt,der sich anders entwickelt,als erwartet...
1. Chapter 1

Es war eine Zeit, die sein Leben veränderte, aber es war nicht nur eine gute Zeit. Es war gleichzeitig auch die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens.

„Geht das nicht etwas schneller?" Gilbert und Kiku waren auf dem Weg nach Italien in die Toskana. „Das Tempolimit liegt hier aber bei 80 km/h."

Wieso bin ich überhaupt mit ihm gefahren? , dachte Gilbert und schloss die Augen, um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Die Fahrt war lang und sehr ermüdend, aber was tat man nicht alles, nur um Roderich zu ärgern. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit erfahren, dass sein Lieblingsfeind den kleinen Feliciano besuchen und mit sich nach Österreich nehmen wollte, um ihn großzuziehen. Das kam dem Preußen gerade recht. Er liebte es, den braunhaarigen, vornehmen Pianisten zu ärgern, und außerdem konnte er die Gelegenheit nutzen, um seine heimlich Liebe wiederzusehen: Elizaveta.

Sie war eine mutige junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und grünen Augen. Eine Kämpferin, die auch ihre männliche Seite hatte. Elizaveta hasste ihn aufgrund einiger Differenzen in ihrer Vergangenheit, doch er hoffte innerlich, dass sich dies bald ändern würde. Egal wie viele Schläge er noch von ihr dafür bekommen würde.

Bevor er weiter ausschweifen konnte, wurde er von seinem Chauffeur abgelenkt. „Entschuldige, Gilbert-kun, aber unglücklicherweise sind die Bremsen defekt." „Was soll das heißen, die Bremsen sind defekt?" Doch die beiden hatten keine Zeit mehr zu reden. Ansonsten würden sie mit 100 %-iger Wahrscheinlichkeit gegen die zwei gewaltigen Bäume vor ihnen knallen. Also griff Gilbert seinem schwarzhaarigen Fahrer panisch ins Lenkrad und schaffte es, den Wagen auf einem Acker zum Stehen zu kriegen.

„So das wäre erledigt. Könntest du jetzt bitte die Bremsen reparieren? Du weißt, ich hab von so etwas keine Ahnung. Außerdem haben wir noch was vor." „Natürlich." Kiku legte sich sofort unter den Wagen und fing an. „Ich leg mich inzwischen etwas hin." „In Ordnung Gilbert-kun." Nun hatte er erstmal wieder Ruhe und konnte seinen Gedanken nachgehen. Allerdings übersprang er in seinem Kopf die Gedanken an Elizaveta, weil er wusste, dass er dann nicht mehr aufhören konnte, an sie zu denken. Und er wusste genau wie das enden würde. Er würde in seinem Halbschlaf anfangen zu reden und jeder, der in seiner Nähe war, würde wissen, dass er sie liebte. Doch das durfte niemand erfahren. Nicht einmal sein kleiner, blondhaariger Bruder Ludwig und Roderich erst recht nicht: Immerhin war er momentan mit Elizaveta zusammen. Wenn der Pianist das wüsste, würde er ihn nicht mehr in die Nähe seiner großen Liebe lassen. Also versuchte er schweren Herzens seine Gedanken an sie zu verdrängen und dachte stattdessen daran, wie er auf dieser Fahrt gelandet war. Er begann mit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er Kiku gebeten hatte, ihn mitzunehmen. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit zufällig ein Telefonat von Kiku mit angehört, als er das letzte Mal bei ihm zu Besuch gewesen war. Kiku hatte vor nach Italien zu fahren, um Yao zu besuchen, der dort Urlaub machte und außerdem dort für seinen Chef ein außergewöhnliches Geschenk suchte.

Yao war ein alter, immer gut gelaunter Chinese, der mit seinem Panda durch die Welt reiste. Er liebte es zu kochen und alle möglichen Dinge aus allen möglichen Ländern zu sammeln. Er hatte den damals 4-Jährigen Kiku aufgenommen und großgezogen. Kiku sah es daher als Dankesgeste seinen „Ziehvater" ab und an zu besuchen. Also hatte Gilbert die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriffen und den Japaner gebeten, wobei „gebeten" das falsche Wort ist. Er hatte sich vielmehr selbst eingeladen und so höfflich wie Kiku immer war, hatte er nichts gegen Gilberts leicht selbstgefällige Art einzuwenden. Auf jeden Fall war er so auf dieser Fahrt gelandet und der Preuße überlegte, ob es dieser Aufwand überhaupt wert war, nur um Roderich zu terrorisieren. Wenn er nur an das Bier dachte, welches er nun in seiner Stammkneipe genießen könnte. Warum auch nur eines? Wie wäre es mit zwei, drei, vier oder warum nicht gleich acht…?

„Gilbert-kun, wir können weiterfahren." Gilbert öffnete die Augen. Schon wieder war er von dem Japaner aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden, aber nun konnten sie immerhin weiterfahren. „Na, dann mal los!" Der Albino erhob sich und stieg mit Kiku abermals in den Wagen. Nun konnten sie ihre Fahrt fortsetzen.

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden Fahrt kamen sie bei Yaos Haus an. Er hatte ihnen für ihren Aufenthalt sein Haus zur Verfügung gestellt und wohnte währenddessen in einem Hotel. Der Chinese liebte sein Hotel zwar, aber er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, seine wertvollen Antiquitäten mit Gilbert und Kiku alleine zu lassen. Er war sich sicher, dass Kiku nichts beschädigen würde. Aber er war nicht davon überzeugt, dass Gilbert ebenfalls so vorsichtig sein würde. Schon als er das erste Mal seine roten Augen und sein hämisches Grinsen gesehen hatte, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt. _Ich glaube, ich schaue jeden Tag bei den beiden vorbei. Nur zur Sicherheit. _Doch der alte Mann verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder denn genau das war der Grund aus dem er nun im Hotel wohnte. Ursprünglich wollte er gemeinsam mit Kiku in seinem Haus wohnen, doch als er erfuhr, dass Gilbert ebenfalls mitkommen würde, zog er in ein Hotel. Er kannte den Albino kaum, aber er fühlte sich in dessen Gegenwart einfach nicht wirklich wohl. Der Chinese fand es unhöflich Kiku in gewisser weise aus den Haus zu werfen (denn Gilbert wollte auf jeden Fall mit dem Japaner zusammenwohnen), also behauptete er, es wäre zu wenig Platz für drei Leute, wenn man die Antiquitäten mit einbezog, und war kurzer Hand umgezogen.

Yao gab Kiku den Haustürschlüssel und verschwand mit seinem neuen weißen Schimmel namens Robin Hood. (Er hatte es eigentlich für seinen Chef gekauft, weil es so süß war. Aber seinem Boss gefiel das Tier nicht so gut, also hatte er es für sich behalten.)

Nachdem der Chinese das Haus verlassen hatte, konnte Gilbert es sich wieder bequem machen. Er legte sich auf das nächste Sofa, das er sah, und setzte sein unterbrochenes Nickerchen fort. Kiku fing inzwischen schon mal an aufzuräumen, damit jeder ein Zimmer hatte, in dem er die nächsten Wochen schlafen konnte. Momentan sah man nämlich vor lauter aufeinandergestapelter Kisten und nebeneinander gequetschten Antiquitäten weder den Fußboden, noch konnte man bis auf das Sofa auf dem Gilbert lag und einigen Schränken die Möbel unter dem ganzen Kram wirklich gut erkennen. Er hatte zwar von der Sammelleidenschaft des Alten gewusst, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Leidenschaft SOLCHE Ausmaße annahm. Vielleicht sollte er mit seinem Ziehvater einmal darüber sprechen. Doch heute war es zu spät um noch zu Yao zu gehen und er wollte ihn ja nicht belästigen. Also beschloss er das Thema bei passender Gelegenheit anzusprechen.

Während er aufräumte, sah er auch ab und zu nach dem schlafenden Gilbert. Er traute Gilbert nämlich ebenfalls nicht zu, dass er die Antiquitäten in einem Stück lassen könnte. Also schaffte er alles, was sich in Gilberts zukünftigem Zimmer und den anderen Räumen, die er nutzen würde, befand, in einen großen Saal, den er sicherheitshalber auch noch abschloss. Der Preuße war glücklicherweise schon so tief und fest eingeschlafen, dass er nichts mehr mitbekam. Der Japaner musste sich also nicht bemühen leise zu sein, da Gilbert eh nicht aufwachen würde. Nachdem er auch die letzte Statue, die vermutlich aus Ägypten stammte, weggeräumt hatte, konnte auch er sich endlich entspannen. Seinen rotäugigen Mitbewohner ließ er auf dem Sofa liegen, weil er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde ihn aufzuwecken, damit dieser sich ins Bett legte. Auf ihrer gemeinsamen Fahrt hatte er ziemlich schnell festgestellt, dass der Preuße so gut wie überall schlafen konnte. Allmählich wurde auch Kiku ziemlich müde und beschloss ins Bett zu gehen. Immerhin hatte er auch morgen wieder einen anstrengenden Tag vor sich.

Anmerkung des Autors: So XD. Das ist das erste Kapitel meiner ersten Story. I hope you'll

like it.

Infos zur Story: Also diese Story basiert auf dem italienischen Film "Das Leben ist schön" von Roberto Benigi aus dem Jahr 1997. Ich fand, dass sich der Film gut für eine Story eignet, weil viele Charaktere den Hetalia Figuren in gewisser Hinsicht ähneln. Natürlich habe ich auch einige Änderungen vorgenommen, aber im Grunde ist es dieselbe Geschicht XD. Auch wenn die Geschichte selbst nicht von mir ist hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen war Kiku schon sehr früh wach und bereitete das Frühstück vor.

Als er fertig war, stand Gilbert plötzlich auf. Scheinbar war Essen das Einzige, was den weißhaarigen Mann aus seinem Tiefschlaf wecken konnte. Immerhin hatte der Japaner es vorher schon lange genug versucht, und das ohne großen Erfolg.

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Sie würden sicherlich für eine längere Zeit hier bleiben, also brauchte Kiku eine Beschäftigung. Er hatte in der Zeitung einige interessante Stellen gefunden und wollte sich nun bei den verschiedenen Leuten vorstellen.

Der Japaner war Dichter und hatte bereits einige Werke verfasst, doch leider reichte dies noch nicht, um davon leben zu können. Also musste ein alternativer Job her. Aber die passende Arbeit zu finden war schwieriger als gedacht. Die ersten Stellen waren entweder bereits vergeben oder entsprachen nicht im Geringsten den Vorstellungen des höfflichen Mannes. Aber schließlich fand er einen Platz in einer kleinen Buchhandlung. Es war ein gemütlicher Laden in dem man in Ruhe die verschiedensten Bücher durchstöbern konnte. Außerdem war die Buchhandlung, obwohl sie etwas abseits vom Zentrum lag, gut besucht.

Dieser Job war wie für Kiku geschaffen. Er hatte als Dichter schon so viele Bücher gelesen, dass er sich spielend leicht in dem Buchladen zurechtfand und seinen Kunden immer gute Empfehlungen geben konnte. Außerdem wurde die Stelle gut bezahlt. Also nahm Kiku den Job an und verbrachte von da an, neben der Arbeit, sehr viel Zeit damit, den leicht veralteten Laden auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Nun musste nur noch Gilbert einen Job finden, der zu ihm passte.

Während sich Gilbert auf die Suche nach einer Arbeit machte, entdeckte er zufällig seinen Lieblingsfeind, der gerade einen Spaziergang zu machen schien. Diese Gelegenheit konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht folgte er Roderich bis zu einem kleinen Café, das sich im Zentrum eines wunderschönen kleinen Platzes befand. Der Österreicher setzte sich an einen Tisch und bestellte einen Tee (wie nicht anders zu erwarten).

Es muss gesagt werden, dass Roderich und Gilbert schon seit Ewigkeiten Feinde waren. Sie arbeiteten beide für zwei unterschiedliche Unternehmen, die sich gegenseitig die Aufträge wegnahmen. Der Preuße hatte den Pianisten noch nie leiden können, und seitdem dieser mit Elizaveta zusammen war, hasste er ihn noch mehr.

Nachdem die Bedienung den Tee gebracht hatte und wieder gegangen war, trat Gilbert hinter seiner Ecke hervor und ging zielstrebig auf den braunhaarigen Mann zu.

„Na, das ist ja ein Zufall! Roderich, du hier in Italien?"

„Was ist denn daran so außergewöhnlich? Ich bin ständig hier. Vielmehr stellt sich die Frage, was du hier machst."

„Ach, dieses und jenes, aber das ist nicht wichtig."

„Und was ist dann so wichtig, dass du mich bei meinem Fünf-Uhr-Tee störst?"

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass meine Firma den Auftrag bekommen hat, der für euch so wichtig gewesen wäre."

„Das ist mir bereits bekannt. Ich wurde vor ca. 2 Stunden von meinen Mitarbeitern informiert. Es wäre also nicht nötig gewesen, deswegen extra nach Italien zu reisen."

„Das habe ich auch gar nicht getan! Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Ich begleite einen Freund. Als ob ich je auf die Idee kommen würde, dir mehrere tausend Kilometer nachzufahren, um dir so eine Nachricht zu überbringen…"

„Bei dir würde mich so etwas nicht wundern, mein Lieber."

Der Preuße verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. Mist. Wie sollte er aus dieser Geschichte nur wieder herauskommen? Wenn er nicht auf seine Worte achtete, könnte er sich und somit seine wahren Motive doch noch verraten. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Ansonsten würden sich seine Pläne (Erstens: So nah bei Elizaveta zu sein wie nur möglich, und zweitens: Roderichs Leben zu zerstören) nicht mehr durchführen lassen. Er musste dieses Gespräch entweder auf ein anderes Thema lenken oder es beenden, und zwar schnell.

Er entschied sich dafür das Gespräch zu beenden und sagte das, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam.

Gilbert beachtete die letzten Worte des Österreichers also gar nicht erst und fuhr einfach fort. Roderich starrte ihn währenddessen mit offenem Mund an, voller Empörung darüber, dass er so offen ignoriert wurde.

„Nun, dann will ich dich nicht weiter belästigen. Vielleicht bist du in der Lage, deiner Firma einen anderen Auftrag zu ergattern, der jedoch mit großer Sicherheit nicht halb so gut sein wird wie der, den ihr an uns verloren habt." Mit einem fiesen Grinsen wandte Gilbert sich ab und verließ das Café, in dem nun ein missmutiger Roderich seinen Tee schlürfte.

Gilbert schlenderte die Straße entlang und ließ den Verlauf seines zuletzt geführten Gesprächs mit Roderich Revue passieren. Im Nachhinein war es doch harmloser verlaufen, als er gehofft hatte. Wenn er ihn das nächste Mal traf, musste er sich etwas Besseres einfallen lassen, um ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten Fußmarsch betrat der nun gut gelaunte Preuße ein Restaurant, in dem eine Stelle als Kellner frei war. Ein solcher Job entsprach natürlich nicht im Geringsten seinem Niveau. (Welcher Job tat das schon?) Aber er brauchte eine Arbeit. In seinem Job als Abteilungsleiter, dem er zu Hause nachging, konnte er anderen die Arbeit überlassen und musste das Ergebnis nur noch absegnen. Hier musste er selbst Hand anlegen. Alternativ hätte er in Kikus Abwesenheit das gesamte Haus von Yao aufräumen und die verschiedenen Antiquitäten sortieren beziehungsweise wegwerfen müssen. (Kiku war der Meinung, dass Yao auf jeden Fall zu viel Zeug hatte und dass sich das ändern müsste.) Das war ihm definitiv zu viel ARBEIT.

Also suchte er nach einer Beschäftigung, die keine zu hohen Anforderungen an ihn stellte. Seiner Meinung nach war ein Job in einem Restaurant genau das Richtige.

Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, ging er die mit einem roten Teppich bedeckte Treppe gegenüber der Eingangstür hinauf. Oben angekommen, sah er einen prachtvollen Saal, der gigantische Ausmaße annahm. Überall standen Tische und Stühle, die aus den edelsten Hölzern gefertigt waren, und von der Decke hingen kleine Kronleuchter herab. Die Mitte des Saals bestand aus einem riesigen Kreis lauter Mosaiksteine, die zusammengefügt ein Bild ergaben, das aussah wie ein riesiger Teller mit Pasta (was man in Italien wahrscheinlich in jedem Restaurant fand). Darüber hing ein ebenso großer Kronleuchter.

Als Gilbert noch den Saal bewunderte, näherte sich ihm ein Mann ihn Anzug und Krawatte. Schließlich löste Gilbert seinen Blick von dem prächtigen Anblick, richtete ihn auf den Mann und stellte voller Überraschung fest, dass er in das Gesicht Yaos blickte.

„Wa- was machst d- du denn hi- hier?", fragte dieser schockiert.

„Ich wollte hier als Kellner anfangen."

„Du willst kellnern?" Der Chinese mit dem Sprachtick sah den rotäugigen und selbstsicheren Mann skeptisch an. „Hast du denn überhaupt Erfahrung damit? Das hier ist immerhin ein 5-Sterne-Restaurant."

„Nun ja, nicht wirklich, aber ich lerne schnell."

„Na gut, aru. Ich könnte dich zur Probe einstellen. Aber…" Mit diesen Worten sah er Gilbert scharf in die Augen „wenn auch nur das Geringste passiert, dann fliegst du raus. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir. Alles klar, Sir!", scherzte der Preuße. Er hatte einen Job; alles andere kümmerte ihn nicht.

„Gut. Natürlich wirst du dich ein paar Tests unterziehen müssen. Ich werde dein erster Gast sein. Zeig mir, was du drauf hast, aru!" Er warf dem anderen eine Kellner-Uniform zu. Während Gilbert seine Kleidung gegen die des Restaurants tauschte, setzte sich Yao an einen der Tische und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Hoffentlich geht das gut…"

Nach etwa zwei Stunden hatte Yao auch den letzten Gang, einen Becher Eis, verzehrt, und war doch gänzlich zufrieden mit der Leistung des weißhaarigen Mannes, den er sich nie als Kellner hätte vorstellen können (geschweige denn in irgendeiner anderen Tätigkeit, die mit Arbeit verbunden war). Zwar hatte sich Gilbert zu Beginn etwas tollpatschig angestellt, doch er wurde mit jedem Teller, den er hinein- und wieder wegbrachte, besser. Doch er sah darüber hinweg und gab Gilbert den Job.

Nebenbei gesagt hatte Yao kaum Alternativen, weil nur wenige die Stelle haben wollten (was ihn bei der guten Bezahlung doch sehr wunderte). Und im Vergleich zu den restlichen zwei Bewerbern hatte der Preuße nicht schlecht abgeschnitten. Außerdem dachte er auch an Kiku, dem es sicher nicht schaden könnte, wenn er Gilbert nicht die ganze Zeit um sich herum hätte. Auch, wenn Kiku selbst, vielleicht eine etwas andere Meinung dazu haben könnte.

Gilbert verabschiedete sich von dem Chinesen mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

„Unglaublich! Es hat funktioniert!" Der Preuße konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich niemand für die Stelle beworben hatte, um seine Chancen zu verbessern (und bis auf zwei andere Männer hatte es geklappt). Mittlerweile hatte er verstanden, warum ihm zwei Bewerber durch die Lappen gegangen waren. Diese beiden Männer waren bereits im Restaurant gewesen, als Gilbert ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Stelle bereits vergeben" vor die Eingangstür gehängt hatte. Aber er hatte Glück gehabt. Die beiden waren wohl nicht gerade die besten Kellner. Er fand es doch sehr verblüffend, wie einfach es sein konnte, ein paar Italiener reinzulegen. Seltsam war auch, dass es keinem der Angestellten aufgefallen war, aber ihm war das egal. Es hatte funktioniert. Mit dieser Aktion hatte er sich, im Gegensatz zu Kiku, eine lange Jobsuche erspart.

Sich selbst lobend schlenderte er nach Hause, nur um, sobald er dort war, die Füße hochzulegen und schlafen zu gehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Inzwischen war fast eine Woche vergangen, seit Gilbert und Kiku nach Italien in die Toskana gereist waren, und beide hatten sich mittlerweile gut eingelebt.

Kiku gefiel sein Job in der Buchhandlung sehr. Allerdings musste er sich erst an seinen neuen Arbeitgeber gewöhnen. Denn er war anders als alle seine vorherigen Arbeitgeber, und das auf fast jede Art und Weise. Schon das erste Mal, als er die Buchhandlung betreten hatte, hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl gehabt. Doch er hatte es zuerst abgetan und sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht, aber jetzt…. Sein Arbeitgeber war ein Mann namens Berwald Oxenstierna.

Er war ein großgewachsener Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren und grünlich blauen Augen. Er trug eine Brille und außerdem einen Hut, den er selbst in der Buchhandlung nur selten abnahm. Berwald schien eigentlich ganz normal zu sein, doch allein sein Blick ließ Kiku einen Schauder eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen und ihn automatisch nach unten blicken. Noch nie hatte er jemanden kennengelernt, der so eine einschüchternde Art hatte. Doch seinen lieben Freund Gilbert, der ihn manchmal begleitete, hielt selbst all das nicht davon ab, den Schweden zu ärgern. Aus irgendeinem nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund war Gilbert nahezu besessen von Berwalds Hut. Auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum Gilbert sich plötzlich für Hüte interessierte. Aber vielleicht war dies ja auch einfach nur ein Vorwand. Gilbert konnte man manchmal sehr schlecht einschätzen. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit nahm er sich den Hut und ließ den verärgerten Berwald einfach stehen. So ging das in einem stetigen Wechsel immer weiter und man fragte sich, ob die beiden je damit aufhören würden.

Mit seinem Kollegen hatte Kiku dagegen eher weniger Probleme. Er hieß Tino Väinämöinen. Doch er selbst sagte einfach nur Tino zu ihm, weil er dessen Nachnamen sowieso nicht aussprechen konnte.

Tino hatte ebenfalls kurze blonde Haare und braune Augen und verhielt sich stets höflich und sehr freundlich. Er war eigentlich immer guter Laune. Selbst in Berwalds Gegenwart, wobei die beiden eindeutig mehr zu verbinden schien als nur ihr Beruf. Die beiden unterhielten sich ständig und erledigten fast ihre gesamten Aufgaben gemeinsam. Es war manchmal echt gruselig. Vor allem, weil man den Eindruck hatte, dass Berwald ein richtiger Kontrollfrek war, wenn es um Tino ging.

Neben seiner Arbeit hatte Kiku aber auch Zeit für seine anderen Aktivitäten. Seit seiner Ankunft hatte er bereits vier weitere Gedichte geschrieben und arbeitete schon an seinem Nächsten. Er hoffte immer noch darauf sie bald jemandem zeigen zu können, der etwas davon verstand. Denn um ehrlich zu sein waren weder Gilbert noch Yao gute Zuhörer, wenn es um Gedichte ging.

Den Preußen hatten Bücher, Gedichte und Ähnliches nie wirklich interessiert; und Yao beschäftigte sich viel lieber mit seinen wundervollen Antiquitäten oder probierte in der Küche neue Rezepte aus, als sich mit Kikus ergreifenden Gedichten auseinanderzusetzen.

Außerdem hatte Kiku neben seiner Aufgabe als Dichter auch damit begonnen, einige von Yaos kostbaren Antiquitäten auszusortieren. Nachdem der Japaner mit seinem Ziehvater lange diskutiert hatte, konnte er ihn endlich dazu überreden, einige der Antiquitäten wegzuwerfen, damit es wieder etwas mehr Platz in seiner Villa gab.

In einigen Räumen konnte man nicht mal einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, und der ordentliche Kiku war der Meinung, dass sich dies allmählich ändern müsste. Also setzten sich die beiden in Yaos Haus zusammen und durchstöberten die verschiedenen Räume. Bei manchen Dingen, die sie dabei fanden, wusste der Chinese nicht einmal mehr, woher diese stammten oder warum er sie überhaupt erworben hatte.

An manchen Tagen war der arme Japaner der Verzweiflung nahe, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob das Ganze überhaupt einen Sinn hatte. Doch er hörte nicht auf und ging jede Antiquität mit Yao durch. So hatten sie in dieser einen Woche schon zwei ganze Räume völlig durchkämmt, und ein großer Teil der Gegenstände war im Müll gelandet. Nun konnte man immerhin wieder durch die besagten Räume gehen, auch, wenn man sich doch noch nicht allzu frei bewegen konnte. Aber es war ein Anfang.

Während Kiku und Yao gemeinsam die Villa durchforsteten, war Gilbert entweder nicht zu Hause oder lag schlafend auf dem Sofa oder auf seinem Bett, je nachdem, wie müde er war und wie viele Schritte er noch gehen wollte.

Gilbert gefiel sein Kellnerjob eigentlich ganz gut (soweit jemandem wie Gilbert eine Arbeit gefallen konnte), aber für jemanden, der ansonsten andere für sich arbeiten lässt, war diese Kellnerei doch sehr ungewohnt und ermüdend. Jeden Tag musste er Teller hin und her tragen und sich den Gästen gegenüber stets freundlich verhalten. Das kostete ihn oftmals einiges an Überwindung, weil er nie extremen Wert auf Freundlichkeit und Höflichkeit gelegt hatte, doch nach einer Woche hatte er sich allmählich daran gewöhnt.

Außerdem hatte er einen interessanten Arzt kennengelernt, der in einem Hotel in der Nähe des Restaurants wohnte, mit dem er immer Rätsel austauschte. Erst wenn er das Rätsel des anderen gelöst hatte, konnte er ihm sein eigenes geben. Der Name des Arztes war Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Antonio war ein Mann mit braunen kurz geschnittenen Haaren und grünen Augen. Er war Spanier, hatte eine Vorliebe für Gemüse, besonders für Tomaten XD und aß (zumindest im Restaurant) selten Fleisch. Antonio war immer gut gelaunt und oftmals etwas tollpatschig. Manchmal war man der Meinung, er bekäme nichts um sich herum mit und würde einfach sagen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Trotzdem hatte er bisher jedes Rätsel gelöst, das er bekommen hatte, egal wie schwer es für andere zu sein schien.

Gilbert unterhielt sich gerne mit ihm. Außerdem wetteiferten die beiden immer, wer nun wessen Rätsel schneller lösen könnte. Das war definitiv eine der amüsanten Seiten an der Arbeit des Preußen. Außerdem hatte sich sein Verhältnis zu Yao gebessert. Der Chinese zweifelte nun nicht mehr an jedem Schritt, den der Preuße machte, und lobte ihn ab und zu sogar.

Außerhalb seiner Arbeitszeiten verbrachte Gilbert die meiste Zeit damit, zu schlafen oder sich die Gegend anzusehen. Seit Kiku und Yao angefangen hatten, das Haus auszuräumen, verbrachte Gilbert sogar mehr Zeit damit, draußen herumzulaufen als zu schlafen. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum er durch die halbe Stadt lief, anstatt sich auszuruhen. Schließlich hatte er sich etwas vorgenommen.

Seit er vor einer Woche Roderich getroffen hatte, hoffte er darauf, auch Elizaveta über den Weg zu laufen. Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Roderich gemeinsam mit Elizaveta hierher gefahren war. Also musste sie ja irgendwo zu finden sein. Vielleicht war sie mit dem kleinen Feliciano unterwegs und ließ sich von ihm die Gegend zeigen, oder sie saß mit ihm in einem Restaurant und aß mit ihm Pasta. Es war unglaublich wie sehr der Italiener Pasta liebte.

Der Preuße war völlig in seine Gedanken über Elizaveta vertieft, als er plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß und zu Boden fiel.

„Also wirklich! Können sie nicht aufpassen, wo Sie hinlaufen, Sie Vollidiot?", riefen beide wie aus einem Mund.

Gilbert hob, sich die Stirn reibend, langsam den Kopf. Sein Schädel fühlte sich an wie Blei, doch er versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren und überlegte sich, was er dem Typen sagen würde, der ihn einfach so umgerannt hatte. Wie konnte es auch nur irgendjemand wagen ihn zu übersehen, ihn, Gilbert? Er wollte gerade anfangen sein Gegenüber zu beschimpfen, als er in ihr Gesicht blickte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste der Preuße nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sein ganzer Kopf war völlig leergefegt. Ihm stockte der Atem, und er konnte einfach nur verdutzt in ihr Gesicht blicken. Vor ihm saß, ähnlich verwundert, Elizaveta, und um sie herum verstreut lagen gefüllte Einkaufstüten.

„Gilbert?" Elizaveta beugte sich vor und stellte fest, dass es wirklich Gilbert war, der vor ihr saß.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich…ich…ich…Entschuldige, ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Komm, ich helfe dir." Der Preuße stand auf, half Elizaveta auf die Beine und fing an, die auf dem Boden liegenden Einkäufe einzusammeln. Dabei hielt er den Blick gesenkt und versuchte, seine Fassung zurück zu bekommen, was deutlich fehlschlug.

Elizaveta stand da, immer noch völlig verwundert, und sah zu, wie der Preuße damit beschäftigt war, die Einkäufe aufzusammeln, die sie hatte fallen lassen. Sie war völlig überrascht und wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Immerhin hätte sie nie erwartet, ihren Feind aus Kindertagen hier in Italien zu treffen. Die Ungarin war wie gelähmt.

Während sie noch darüber nachdachte, warum Gilbert in Italien war, wie lange schon und was er überhaupt wollte, hatte dieser bereits alles wieder aufgesammelt. Er erhob sich und drückte Elizaveta die Tüten in die Hand.

„So…ich…mmmhhh… muss leider weiter. Vielleicht… sehen wir uns ja noch mal."

„…Ja…", sagte Elizaveta gedankenverloren.

„Ok, …tschüss." Gilbert machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging schnellen Schrittes weiter. Elizaveta hatte sich wieder gefasst und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Sie nahm sich vor, Roderich sofort von ihrer Begegnung mit Gilbert zu erzählen, wenn sie wieder zu Hause war. Mal sehen was er dazu sagte. Vielleicht würde er ähnlich überrascht sein wie sie, oder er würde es einfach zur Kenntnis nehmen und dabei belassen. Die beiden waren ja nicht gerade die dicksten Freunde, wirklich nicht. Doch dafür musste sie erst einmal wieder nach Hause gehen. Außerdem musste sie ja auch noch für Roderich und Feliciano kochen. Also beschloss sie Roderich erst darauf anzusprechen, nachdem sie ihre Aufgaben erledigt hatte.

_O mein Gott! Habe ich gerade wirklich Elizaveta getroffen? Ich hab mich ja wie der letzte Idiot aufgeführt. _Gilbert fühlte sich seltsam. Er war endlich Elizaveta über den Weg gelaufen und jetzt hatte er sich wie ein verliebter Teenager aufgeführt. Wie konnte das nur passieren?

Nie hätte der Preuße gedacht, dass er nichts zu sagen wüsste, wenn er vor Elizaveta stand. Statt vernünftig mit ihr zu reden (wenn sie ihn nicht gerade mit einer Bratpfanne verprügelte), hatte er nur gestottert und vor sich hin genuschelt. Er könnte sich am liebsten selbst mit der Bratpfanne verprügeln. Er wollte diese Begegnung am liebsten aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen. Was würde sie nun von ihm denken? Elizaveta hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie viel von ihm gehalten (zumindest war das seine Meinung), aber was würde sie nach diesem Auftritt denken… Doch vielleicht war ihr das gar nicht so aufgefallen. Da sie nicht sofort mit ihrer Bratpfanne nach ihm geschlagen hatte, schien sie ebenfalls überrascht zu sein. Vielleicht bildete er sich das aber auch einfach nur wieder ein…

Gilbert wollte diesen Tag einfach vergessen und, falls er noch eine Chance dazu bekommen sollte, wollte er es beim nächsten Mal besser machen. Doch fürs Erste hatte er genug. Er wollte einfach nur nach Hause.

Dort angekommen, begrüßte er schnell Kiku und Yao, die nun damit angefangen hatten, den großen Speisesaal des Hauses auszuräumen, indem sich mehr Antiquitäten stapelten als irgendwo sonst. Danach legte er sich in sein Bett, vergrub den Kopf in den vielen kuschelig weichen Kissen, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und hoffte, dass er endlich einschlafen und diesen Tag vergessen könnte. Zumindest fürs Erste…

Anmerkung des Autors: Sorry, dass ich so lange für das Kapitel gebraucht habe, aber mir ist ständig was dazwischen gekommen. Naja, jetzt ist das Kapitel fertig und ich versuche das nächste schneller zu updaten. :D Kommentiert, wenn es euch gefällt, oder falls ihr etwas anmerken wollt.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Gilbert am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, ging es ihm schon wieder besser. Er hatte den gestrigen Tag schon fast völlig verdrängt.

Gilbert kroch unter seiner Decke hervor, und sofort stieg ihm der Geruch von gebratenem Speck, Eiern, außerdem noch Reis, Gemüse und rohem Fisch in die Nase. Der Preuße erhob sich langsam und schlurfte dann gemütlich in die Küche, aus der der köstliche Geruch kam.

Während er sich verschlafen die Augen rieb und sich danach ausgiebig streckte, sah er Kiku dabei zu, wie er das Frühstück vorbereitete.

„Oh, Gilbert-kun, du bist schon wach?"

„Ja, zumindest einigermaßen. Sag mal, ist das Frühstück schon fertig?" Gilbert wollte wieder zur Normalität übergehen, anstatt sich weiter in seinem Bett zu verkriechen; auch, wenn es noch so gemütlich war. Sein Appetit kehrte auch langsam zurück und er war der Meinung, dass er diesen blamablen Tag doch bald vergessen könnte. Jedoch musste er sich dafür ablenken, und da kam ihm das Frühstück mit Kiku gerade recht.

„Noch nicht ganz, aber gleich ist alles bereit. Du kannst dich ja schon mal setzen, wenn du magst."

„Okay." Der Preuße nahm Platz und sah sich in der Küche um. Bisher hatte er sich das Haus noch nicht allzu genau angesehen. Wozu auch? Momentan konnte man sowieso nur fünf Räume in diesem Haus betreten und der große Saal, mit dem Kiku und Yao inzwischen angefangen hatten, war immer noch mit einigen Statuen, Bildern und Ähnlichem zugestellt.

Im Gegensatz dazu war die Küche sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Die Möbel waren in schlichten Farbtönen gehalten und bestanden zu großen Teilen aus Holz. Die Wände waren zu einer Hälfte mit kleinen Mosaiksteinchen bestückt, die wie viele kleine italienische Flaggen aussahen, und zur anderen Hälfte mit einem grünen Farbton bedeckt.

„So, das Frühstück ist fertig. Lass es dir schmecken, Gilbert-kun."

„Danke Kiku." Schon stürzte Gilbert sich auf das Essen und war innerhalb von zehn Minuten fertig, während Kiku sein japanisches Frühstück mit Fisch, Reis und Gemüse genoss, anstatt es einfach hinunterzuschlingen. Sein Liebeskummer war dem Preußen damit definitiv nicht auf den Magen geschlagen.

„Das war köstlich, Kiku."

„Es freut mich, dass es dir geschmeckt hat, Gilbert-kun. Weißt du denn inzwischen, was du heute machen willst?"

„Da heute mein freier Tag ist, werde ich vielleicht etwas durch die Stadt gehen und heute Abend wollte ich vielleicht noch in die Oper."

„Du, in die Oper? Das ist etwas… ungewöhnlich…, was du in der Oper?"

„Nun, ich wollte einfach mal etwas Neues ausprobieren. Die Interessen von Menschen können sich ändern, weißt du."

„Naja, ich meine nur, dass das vielmehr nach Roderich klingt und soweit ich weiß, versteht ihr beiden euch doch nicht so gut."

„Das ist noch untertrieben…, aber… gewisse Frauen scheinen diese Kultiviertheit ja zu mögen…"

„Gilbert-kun…"

„Kiku, sieh mal, wie spät es ist. Du musst doch zur Arbeit. Komm, ich begleite dich."

„Oje, du hast Recht. Na gut, aber wir reden später darüber."

„Jaja, aber lass uns jetzt erstmal gehen."

Auf dem Weg zu der kleinen Buchhandlung, in der Kiku arbeitete, spürte Gilbert, dass sein Freund ihn unentwegt musterte. Seit ihrem letzten Gespräch beim Frühstück hatten sie kein Wort mehr gewechselt.

Gilbert war klar, dass Kiku etwas ahnte, ansonsten würde er das Gespräch nicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt weiterführen wollen. Aber er wusste nicht, wie weit Kikus Vorstellungskraft reichen würde. Niemand sollte von seiner Liebe zu Elizaveta erfahren, nicht einmal Kiku. Nebenbei war diese Liebe auch der einzige Grund, aus dem er ein Opernhaus betrat. Leider kannten er und Kiku sich schon viel zu lange. Der Japaner merkte sofort, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Vor allem dann, wenn es bei dem Preußen um das Thema Frauen ging.

Am besten hätte er seinem Freund gar nicht erst gesagt, dass er in die Oper wollte…

Doch nun war es zu spät, also versuchte er sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er noch zu tun hatte, bevor er in die Oper ging.

Bei seinem letzten Treffen mit Elizaveta hatte er entdeckt, dass sie zwei Karten für ein Stück in der Oper besorgt hatte, und beim Frühstück hatte er dann beschlossen, sich das Stück ebenfalls anzusehen, damit er Elizaveta danach vielleicht abfangen konnte. Nach dem letzten missglückten Treffen wollte der Preuße sich noch nicht völlig geschlagen geben.

Doch Gilbert musste darauf achten, dass er nach Elizaveta und Roderich das Opernhaus betrat, damit die beiden ihn unter keinen Umständen, vor Beginn des Stückes sahen. Sonst würde es vielleicht ein Unglück geben.

Seit seinem letzten, leicht verwirrenden Zusammentreffen mit der Ungarin konnte der Preuße schlecht voraussagen, wie Elizaveta reagieren würde. Roderich würde sich nicht allzu viel daraus machen, aber Elizaveta war da etwas emotionaler, wobei emotionaler noch eine Untertreibung war.

Sie würde entweder wutentbrannt zu ihm stürmen und ihn mit der Bratpfanne verprügeln, oder ihn wieder nur geschockt anstarren.

Jetzt, da sie wusste, dass Gilbert in Italien war, würde sie sicherlich immer eine Bratpfanne bei sich tragen. Zum Einen hatte es einen gewissen Reiz für Gilbert, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Zum Anderen wäre es ziemlich peinlich wenn er in aller Öffentlichkeit von einer Frau verprügelt werden würde. Aber wenn er das ertragen musste, um bei seiner geliebten Ungarin zu sein, würde er es ertragen. Immerhin hatte er bisher jede Auseinandersetzung mit dieser kämpferischen Frau überlebt, und davon hatte es eine ganze Menge gegeben.

Inzwischen waren die beiden Männer bei der Buchhandlung angekommen. Kiku wollte gerade reingehen, als Gilbert ihm folgte.

„Was ist denn noch?"

„Wieso, darf ich nicht mal mehr mit reinkommen?"

„Ach Gilbert…", der Japaner rieb sich genervt die Stirn. „Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?"

„Wovon sprichst du? Habe ich irgendetwas gemacht, was dich verärgert hat?"

„Also, wenn ich mal von unserem Gespräch beim Frühstück absehe, dem du versucht hast auszuweichen, kann ich nicht verstehen, was du an Berwalds Hut findest."

„Diese Frage kann ich dir mit einem Wort beantworten. Großartig!"

„Großartig?"

„Ja! Der Hut von Berwald ist einfach nur genial, genau wie ich. Also passt er perfekt zu mir. Findest du nicht?"

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, mein Lieber?"

„Gar nichts", sagte Gilbert grinsend. „Keine Angst. Ich denke nicht, dass Berwald dich deswegen feuern wird. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass er diesen Wechsel auch ganz amüsant findet, obwohl er wütend wird, wenn ich mir den Hut schnappe."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Wenn er das wirklich hassen würde, würde er sich doch sicherlich einfach einen neuen Hut kaufen, oder?"

„Gilbert…", diese Antwort war so typisch für Gilbert, aber es wäre sinnlos, jetzt mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Der Preuße würde trotzdem bei seiner Meinung bleiben. Also wandte sich Kiku genervt der Eingangstür zu, drückte die Klinke nach unten und öffnete langsam die Tür. „Dann hol dir denn Hut und geh. Lange wirst du ihn sowieso nicht behalten können."

Gilbert antwortete darauf mit einem breiten Grinsen und betrat nach Kiku die Buchhandlung.

„Hallo, Kiku." Tino kam gerade mit einem gigantischen Bücherstapel hinter einem Bücherregal hervor. Der Stapel sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment umkippen, also ging Kiku schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Arbeitskollegen und nahm ihm die Hälfte des Stapels ab. Die Bücher stammten alle aus der Abteilung „Imperialismus des 19. Jahrhunderts", und der Japaner fragte sich, was Tino mit diesen Büchern vorhatte.

„Danke. Diese Bücher zu schleppen ist wirklich anstrengend. Ich bin schon seit zwei Stunden mit nichts anderem beschäftigt, aber wenn Berwald es so will…" Tino lächelte ihn an und brachte die Bücher zu einem großen hölzernen Tisch, der in der Mitte des Ladens stand. Kiku folgte ihm und platzierte seinen Stapel direkt neben dem anderen.

„Tust du mir einen riesigen Gefallen und hilfst mir, die Bücher einzuordnen? Du kennst dich zum Teil besser mit den verschiedenen Imperialismen aus als ich, und ich will nicht, dass Berwald unzufrieden mit unserer Arbeit ist. Außerdem sind wir dann viel schneller fertig."

„Natürlich helfe ich dir. Lass uns anfangen." Kiku trat zu Tino an den Tisch und nahm sich das Buch, das ganz oben auf dem Stapel lag. „Also dieses Buch hier…"

„Sag mal, Tino, wo ist Berwald denn eigentlich?", fragte der Preuße, und versuchte dabei so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Gilbert…" Der Japaner konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Freund konnte sich nicht ein einziges Mal zusammenreißen. Er musste Berwald wirklich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit provozieren. Kiku hatte immer mehr das ungute Gefühl, dass Gilbert anfing, eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln. In letzter Zeit wechselte sein Verhalten immer zwischen dem „normalen" Gilbert, der sehr nervig, selbstbewusst und vor allem stur war, und einem Gilbert, der einfach… seltsam war. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Gerade das Gespräch beim Frühstück hatte Kiku gezeigt, dass mit dem Preußen irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Leider konnte er noch nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber er würde es schon noch herausfinden. Er war sich jedoch sicher, dass dieses „Etwas" unglaublich wichtig für Gilbert war.

„Also Berwald ist in seinem Büro. Er erledigt den Papierkram."

„Danke. Ich werde ihm dann mal einen kleinen Besuch abstatten."

„Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens einmal zurückhalten, Gilbert?"

„Hey, du kennst mich, Kiku", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, „ich bin die Zurückhaltung in Person."

„So wie jedes Mal, wenn du hier bist?"

„Ganz genau." Gilbert wandte dem Japaner den Rücken zu und ging in Richtung von Berwalds Büro, welches sich hinter der Abteilung über die nordischen Länder der Welt befand.

Kiku und Tino beschäftigten sich derweil wieder mit den vielen Büchern zum Imperialismus.

„Guten Tag, Berwald." Der Schwede hob den Kopf und starrte den Preußen an.

„Guten Tag, Gilbert. Und, wie geht es dir?"

„Ich kann nicht klagen.", sagte der Preuße in einem gelassenen Tonfall und blickte sich in dem kleinen Büro um. Es war sehr schlicht eingerichtet; so wie man es von Berwald erwartete. Mit Ausnahme der drei Stühle, die mit einem schwarzen Stoff bezogen waren, war jedes Möbelstück aus irgendeinem dunklen Holz gefertigt; der Schreibtisch, die unzähligen Regale und der Garderobenständer, an dem Berwalds Hut hing. Als Gilbert den Hut erblickte, bewegte er sich langsam in diese Richtung. Aber Berwald war schneller. Er schnappte sich den Hut und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich glaube, heute wirst du kein Glück haben. Vielleicht versuchst du es morgen noch einmal", sagte Berwald mit einem Gesichtsausdruck im Gesicht, der anderen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen würde. Aber nicht Gilbert. Ihn ließ dieser Blick völlig kalt. Stattdessen fixierte er weiterhin den Hut und überlegte sich, wie er ihn jetzt noch bekommen könnte.

Das erste Mal, als er ihn sich geschnappt hatte, hatte Kiku ihn zu Berwald zurückgebracht, weil er es für ein Versehen gehalten hatte. Die anderen Male hatte Gilbert einfach nicht aufgepasst, weil er immer, wenn er den Schweden traf, von irgendetwas abgelenkt wurde. Doch er würde nicht damit aufhören. Dafür fand er den Hut zu fantastisch.

Da kam dem Preußen der Zufall zu Hilfe.

Nebenan ertönte ein lautes Krachen, und Berwald ging schnellen Schrittes in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Den Hut hatte er sich dabei auf den Kopf gesetzt. Gilbert ging dem großgewachsenen Mann hinterher, und als die beiden aus dem Büro traten, sahen sie nichts als Bücher. Scheinbar waren die vielen Exemplare, die vorher auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten, umgestürzt und lagen nun überall verstreut auf dem Boden. Aber wo waren Tino und Kiku?

Berwald sah sich um und entdeckte einen blonden Haarschopf, der zwischen den Dokumenten zu sehen war. Berwald duckte sich, wühlte in dem riesigen Bücherhaufen herum, bis er ein Kleidungsstück zu fassen bekam, und zog daran. Kurz danach erschien Tinos Gesicht zwischen den vielen Büchern. Berwald hob den Finnen hoch und setzte ihn etwas von den verstreuten Werken entfernt ab.

Gilbert fischte inzwischen Kiku aus dem Durcheinander heraus und konzentrierte sich danach wieder auf den Hut, den Berwald nun scheinbar völlig vergessen hatte.

Während sich Berwald leicht besorgt, was bei seinen Blicken allerdings nie ganz eindeutig zu erkennen war, nach Tinos Befinden erkundigte, schnappte sich Gilbert schnell den Hut, verabschiedete sich dankend und verließ guter Dinge den Laden, in dem nun ein verdutzter Berwald gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Angestellten neben einem Haufen unsortierter und verstreuter Bücher stand.

Gilbert setzte sich den Hut auf und schlenderte etwas durch die Stadt. Als er an einer ihm noch unbekannten Kneipe vorbeikam, die auch Bier anbot, ging er hinein, bestellte sich eins und nippte genüsslich daran. Es war zwar nicht so gut wie das Bier in seiner Stammkneipe, die jetzt mehrere tausend Kilometer entfernt war, aber immerhin war es Bier.

Danach ging Gilbert nach Hause und machte sich für die Oper fertig. Er zog einen Smoking an, den er sich einst für die Hochzeit eines Freundes angeschafft hatte, nur, um ihn danach in die hinterste Ecke seines Schranks zu hängen, wo er allmählich in Vergessenheit geraten war.

Der Smoking war etwas eng und die Hosenbeine waren einige Zentimeter zu kurz, aber abgesehen davon und einigen Löchern in den Taschen seines Jacketts war dieser Smoking in einem Top-Zustand. Er war sich sicher, dass er bei Elizaveta Eindruck schinden würde, wenn er mit einem Smoking auftauchte. Gilbert sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass er noch etwa eine Stunde Zeit hatte, bis Elizaveta und Roderich in der Oper auftauchen würden. Immerhin kannte der Preuße seinen Konkurrenten gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er stets zwanzig Minuten vor Beginn eines Termins oder einer Aufführung eintraf.

Also verbrachte er die verbleibende Stunde damit, sich zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte, wenn er Elizaveta traf. Immerhin wollte er nicht, dass sich die Situation von neulich wiederholte.

Nachdem Gilbert nun eine Stunde damit verbracht hatte, über das nachzudenken, was er alles zu Elizaveta sagen könnte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Opernhaus. Bald würde sich herausstellen, ob er eine Chance bei Elizaveta hatte, oder ob er sich damit abfinden müsste, einfach nur ihr Feind zu bleiben…

Anmerkung des Autors:  So hier ist mein nächstes Kapitel. Erstmal danke an MelodyOfStarshine für deine Korrektur. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen :D …

Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch. Falls es Anmerkungen oder Wünsche für die weitere Geschichte gibt, schickt sie mir. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Nach einer fünfzehn Minuten langen Autofahrt erreichte der Preuße das Opernhaus und sah gerade noch, wie Elizaveta und Roderich aus ihrem Auto stiegen. Roderich trug natürlich einen Smoking und hatte seine Haare wie immer sehr sorgfältig frisiert, mit Ausnahme einer Strähne, die ihm immer ins Gesicht hing. Aber Roderichs Aussehen interessierte Gilbert eigentlich eher weniger. Sein Blick richtete sich vor allem auf Elizaveta. Sie sah einfach atemberaubend aus.

Die Ungarin trug ihre Haare offen und hatte einige ihrer lockigen braunen Haarsträhnen mit glitzernden Perlen verziert. Sie trug ein wunderschönes, langes, schulterfreies Kleid, dazu lange, schneeweiße Handschuhe. Das Kleid war in schlichten Grüntönen gehalten und war mit einigen kleinen Steinchen bedeckt, die silbern im Licht funkelten. Die Rüschen am Saum des Kleides waren strahlend weiß und über ihrem Kleid trug sie noch einen weißen Blazer, der perfekt dazu passte. Außerdem schien das gesamte Outfit ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen hervorzuheben.

So hatte Gilbert die Ungarin noch nie gesehen. In der Regel trug sie ein schlichtes grünes Kleid mit Schürze, das für die Hausarbeit gedacht war, oder ihre grüne Militäruniform, aber das sie je ein so edles Kleid tragen würde, hatte Gilbert zwar erwartet, sich aber nicht vorstellen können. Bis sie gemeinsam mit Roderich verschwunden war, konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr lösen und auch danach hatte er ihr Bild noch genau vor Augen. Diesen einzigartigen Anblick würde er wahrscheinlich nie vergessen.

Nachdem sich die beiden nun im Gebäude befanden, ging auch Gilbert langsam in Richtung Haupteingang. Er betrat das Opernhaus, suchte seinen Platz und wartete, bis die Vorstellung begann. Kurz nachdem die Lichter ausgeschaltet wurden, tauchten auch schon die ersten Schauspieler auf der Bühne auf. Doch Gilbert bekam die Aufführung nur am Rande mit, weil er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, nach Elizaveta zu suchen. Er nahm sich das Fernglas und überprüfte jede Sitzreihe, bis er sie schließlich in der zweiten Reihe erspäht hatte. Sie schien ganz gebannt von dem Stück zu sein, da sie ihren Blick kein einziges Mal von der Bühne löste.

Hier und jetzt sah der Preuße eine Seite an Elizaveta, die er nicht kannte. Bisher hatte er sie meistens als ein Mädchen, dessen Hobby es war, Klingen zu kreuzen, als eine Kämpferin erlebt, die das beste Beispiel dafür war, dass Frauen den Männern keinesfalls unterlegen waren, sondern ebenso stark sein konnten, wenn sie es nur wollten. Auch wenn sie seit ihrer Kindheit immer gerne miteinander gefochten hatten, hatte er ihre Stärke und ihr Können bewundert. Sie war mutig, unabhängig und fürchtete sich vor keinem Gegner.

Aber seit sie mit dem Österreicher zusammen war, hatte sie sich verändert. Sie hatte ihren Drang zum Kämpfen zurückgestellt und sich um den Haushalt gekümmert. Nur in äußersten Notfällen bat Roderich sie bei anderen Dingen um Hilfe. Doch Gilbert hatte gemerkt, dass sie damit eigentlich nicht glücklich war. Ihr fehlte die Herausforderung.

Jedes Mal, wenn Gilbert die Ungarin dazu bringen wollte, mit ihm zu fechten, hatte sie abgelehnt. Dabei verzog sie den Mund manchmal so sehr, dass es schon beängstigend war. Der Preuße konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Elizaveta sich das antat, wenn sie es nicht wirklich zu wollen schien.

Während Gilbert in aller Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachging, neigte sich das Stück dem Ende zu. Nachdem auch die letzten Töne verklungen waren, wurde eifrig Beifall geklatscht. Alle Schauspieler präsentierten sich noch einmal dem Publikum und verschwanden dann hinter dem mächtigen roten Vorhang. Danach zogen die Zuschauer ihre Mäntel an und verließen langsam den Saal. Auch Roderich und Elizaveta erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und bewegten sich allmählich in Richtung Ausgang. Gilbert drängte sich an den vielen Leuten vorbei, die nun in Scharen zu den Haupteingängen hinausströmten, damit er auf jeden Fall vor den beiden draußen war. Nachdem er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, betrat er die Straße, die in ein strahlendes Gelb getaucht war. Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu regnen, und er eilte schnell zu seinem Auto, um nicht allzu nass zu werden. Dort wartete er, bis Elizaveta und Roderich wenige Minuten später das Opernhaus verließen. Dem Preußen besaß dasselbe Wagenmodell wie Roderich, und hoffte, dass Elizaveta deshalb zu ihm ins Auto steigen würde. Als Roderich schließlich losging, um den Wagen zu holen, und Elizaveta alleine ließ, nutzte Gilbert seine Chance. Er fuhr vor den Haupteingang und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Elizaveta stieg, ohne zu zögern, ein, zog die Tür zu und schon fuhr Gilbert los.

„Das ging aber schnell, Roderich. Und, wie fandest du das Stück?"

„Also ich fand es sehr interessant", antwortete Gilbert lächelnd.

DONG! Die Bratpfanne traf den armen Gilbert direkt ins Gesicht. Er trat auf die Bremse und der Wagen kam schleudernd zum Stehen. Elizaveta saß, die Bratpfanne mit beiden Händen fest umklammert, im Auto. Gilberts Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Ungarin war missbilligend, aber sie sah auch etwas erschrocken aus. Ihre Augen funkelten kämpferisch, doch ihr Mund war seltsam verzerrt.

„War das wirklich nötig?"

„Was machst du hier? Soll das etwa eine Entführung werden, oder was?"

Bei diesen Worten sah er sie verblüfft an, fast schon beleidigt. „Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Lass mich sofort aus diesem Auto raus!"

„Später vielleicht."

„Gilbert,… wenn du mich hier nicht gleich herauslässt, werde ich weiter auf dich einschlagen müssen."

„Versuch es ruhig, das hast du schon so oft getan, dass ich mir nicht mehr allzu viel daraus mache. Du wirst also für einige Zeit in diesem Auto sitzen müssen." Gilbert wandte sich von Elizaveta ab und gab wieder Gas. Während er durch die Gegend fuhr, schwieg die Ungarin und starrte, die Bratpfanne immer noch fest umklammert, aus dem Fenster.

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten Fahrt kam der Wagen langsam zum Stehen, und Elizaveta überlegte, was Gilbert von ihr wollte. Sie hatte sich schon die ganze Fahrt über den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, aber sie wusste immer noch keine Antwort.

Der Preuße stieg aus dem Auto, öffnete Elizaveta die Tür und hielt ihr auch noch einen geöffneten Schirm hin, weil es immer noch regnete. Die Ungarin starrte ihn ungläubig an. Was war nur mit Gilbert los? Warum betrieb er so einen Aufwand? Für gewöhnlich stritten sie sich, was dann meist in einem Kampf endete, den sie gewann, und danach verschwand Gilbert auch wieder. Warum um alles in der Welt machte er all das? Er hatte sie „entführt" und war mit ihr nun durch die halbe Stadt gefahren, nur um ihr diesen Platz zu zeigen.

Als Elizaveta sich aus ihren Gedanken riss, stand Gilbert immer noch erwartungsvoll vor ihr. Langsam stieg sie aus und blieb unmittelbar vor dem Albino stehen, der sie ununterbrochen mit seinen roten Augen ansah.

„Also, kannst du mir jetzt endlich mal erklären, was das Ganze soll? Bist du etwa in die Oper gegangen, nur um mir danach aufzulauern?"

„So könnte man es sagen. Ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, um dich zu treffen."

„Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass das ein ganz schöner Aufwand ist, oder nicht? Warum also tust du das?"

„Keine Ahnung… vielleicht Sehnsucht."

„Sehnsucht? Ach komm schon Gilbert, sein nicht albern. Ich meine, Sehnsucht, wonach denn? Seit ich mich erinnern kann, haben wir uns doch nur gegenseitig bekämpft. Nebenbei gesagt habe ich fast jeden dieser Kämpfe gewonnen."

„Vielleicht fehlt mir ja genau das. Sei mal ehrlich. Seit du mit deinem supertollen Roderich zusammen bist, haben wir kein einziges Mal mehr wirklich miteinander gekämpft."

„Und was erwartest du nun von mir?"

„Ich wollte dich nur noch mal daran erinnern, wie es damals war. Kommt dir dieser Ort nicht bekannt vor?"

Die Ungarin sah sich um und plötzlich fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Hier hatten sie und Gilbert sich zum ersten Mal getroffen. Plötzlich war alles wieder da. Wie sie miteinander gefochten hatten und wie sie danach beide erschöpft im Gras gelegen und sich den Sonnenuntergang angesehen hatten. Gilbert hatte sie zu Beginn unterschätzt und sich über sie lustig gemacht, aber sie war inzwischen der Meinung, dass er sie ernst nahm. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, wie viele darauffolgende Kämpfe sie doch gewonnen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Roderich, der sie eher wie eine Frau behandelte, die vor allem die Aufgabe hatte, sich um den Haushalt zu kümmern. Aber wenn man jemanden liebt, muss man bereit sein, Opfer zu bringen. Trotz dieses Opfers war sie glücklich mit Roderich. Doch auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte, ihr fehlten die Kämpfe mit Gilbert.

Während sie sich an diese guten alten Zeiten erinnerte, musterte der Preuße sie die ganze Zeit aufmerksam. Allmählich versuchte Elizaveta, sich wieder auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Als sie bemerkte, dass Gilbert sie immer noch lächelnd ansah, senkte sie schnell den Blick. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen langsam röteten. Warum wurde sie in Gilberts Gegenwart plötzlich rot? Sie wendete sich ab und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Diese Erinnerungen lösten etwas in ihr aus, was sie nicht beschreiben konnte.

Sie setzte sich wieder ins Auto und vermied es weiterhin, Gilbert anzusehen.

„Das ist ja wirklich schön…, aber könntest du mich jetzt bitte nach Hause fahren? Roderich macht sich sicher Sorgen, oder nein, ich werde alleine gehen." Sie stieg aus dem Wagen und wollte gehen, doch Gilbert fasste ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie fest.

Er seufzte und sagte dann mit ruhiger Stimme: „Bleib hier. Ich fahre dich ja nach Hause. Du würdest den Weg sowieso nicht finden. Außerdem wollen wir doch, dass Roderich dich unversehrt zurückbekommt", sagte er mit einem leichten Anflug von Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Elizaveta ließ sich zurück auf den Sitz sinken und schloss die Tür. Plötzlich veränderte sich Gilberts Gesichtsausdruck. Zum ersten Mal hatte Elizaveta den Eindruck, dass Gilbert traurig war. Anders war dieser Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu deuten. Was zur Hölle ging hier nur vor sich?

War das wirklich Gilbert, der wieder zu ihr ins Auto stieg? Oder war das Ganze nur ein schlechter Traum? Das einzige was sie wusste war, dass sie nichts wusste. Sie konnte keine ihrer Fragen beantworten und war ebenso überrascht über Gilberts Verhalten wie über ihr eigenes.

Nachdem Gilbert wieder ihm Auto saß, starrte sie wieder aus dem Fenster und versuchte, diese seltsamen Gefühle, die in ihr aufkeimten, zu unterdrücken. Die Ungarin wollte es unter allen Umständen vermeiden, dass ihr Feind sie von ihrer verletzlichen Seite sah.

Der niedergeschlagene Preuße gab Gas und fuhr wieder zurück in die Stadt. Sein Vorhaben war nicht ganz so verlaufen wie er gehofft hatte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass trotzdem etwas passiert war. Auch auf der Rückfahrt verlor keiner der beiden ein Wort, bis Gilbert vor Roderichs' Haus hielt.

„Also… danke, dass du mich nach Hause gebracht hast." Elizaveta stieg aus dem Wagen, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging langsam die Stufen zum riesigen Eingangstor hinauf. Als sie vor dem Eingang stand, hielt sie noch einen Moment inne, bis sie schließlich klopfte. Die riesige weiße Tür öffnete sich und Roderich erschien vor ihr. Die Ungarin sah sich noch einmal um, doch sie sah nur noch, wie das schwarze Auto langsam in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Wo warst du so lange? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich… ich…" Die Ungarin zögerte. Sollte sie Roderich von ihrem Treffen mit Gilbert erzählen? Wie würde er reagieren? Sie beschloss, es ihm vorerst nicht zu sagen, denn sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, mit Roderich darüber zu diskutieren.

„Ich? Ach so, ich war noch mit meiner alten Freundin Viktória unterwegs. Wir hatten uns eine ganze Menge zu erzählen. Ich habe sie seit ungefähr einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen."

„Okay. Aber tu mir nächstes Mal bitte den Gefallen und sag mir zumindest Bescheid."

„Ja mach ich, versprochen. Aber lässt du mich jetzt bitte erst einmal alleine? Ich bin ziemlich erschöpft und brauche etwas Ruhe." Elizaveta wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihre Fassade noch aufrecht erhalten konnte.

„Selbstverständlich." Roderich ließ Elizaveta eintreten und schloss hinter ihr die Tür. Die Ungarin ging sofort in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Da bemerkte sie, dass ihr eine einzelne Träne über ihre rosige Wange lief. Sie hob ihre Hand und wischte sich die Träne vorsichtig mit der Fingerspitze weg. Elizaveta betrachtete den kleinen Tropfen auf ihrer Fingerspitze und fragte sich, warum sie weinte. Doch heute wollte sie nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Sie zog sich das edle Kleid aus, holte sich die Perlen aus dem Haar und legte sich ins Bett, wo die Ungarin auch bald einschlief.

Gilbert war inzwischen ebenfalls zu Hause angekommen. Er fühlte sich müde und niedergeschlagen. Der Weißhaarige betrat das Haus und bemerkte, dass das Licht noch eingeschaltet war. Der Preuße ging weiter und sah Kiku auf dem Sofa sitzen.

„Ach, du kommst also doch noch nach Hause. Es ist schon ziemlich spät, findest du nicht?"

„Na und? Du hast mir nicht vorzuschreiben wann ich nach Hause komme und wann nicht. Außerdem, warum bist du denn noch nicht im Bett?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet, weil wir unser Gespräch von heute morgen noch nicht zu Ende geführt hatten."

„Nur deshalb bist du noch wach? Dann muss ich dir sagen, dass du umsonst gewartet hast. Ich bin nämlich viel zu müde, um mit dir noch darüber zu sprechen."

„Na schön." Kiku musste sich erstmal damit zufrieden geben, aber er würde es weiter versuchen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit seinem Freund und der Japaner wollte gerne wissen, was es war.

„Gut. Ich gehe dann jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Gilbert-kun." Kiku stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer. Gilbert war viel zu erschöpf, um sich noch umzuziehen und legte sich einfach mitsamt seinem Smoking ins Bett. Dort lag er nun und konnte nichts anderes tun, als an Elizaveta zu denken. Egal wie müde er war, er lag schlaflos in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Was wohl gerade in Elizaveta vor sich ging…


	6. Chapter 6

„_Mag ich ihn etwa?"_ Elizaveta öffnete gedankenverloren eine der großen weißen Flügeltüren, die mit vielen eingeschnitzten Schiffen verziert war, und schlüpfte in den prachtvollen Saal. In diesem Raum stand nichts bis auf einen langen Esstisch aus dunklem Eichenholz mit sechs Stühlen und einem wunderschönen, schwarz glänzenden Flügel. Ihr Blick blieb an dem Flügel haften, genauer gesagt an der Gestalt, die vor dem Flügel saß und ihre Finger sanft über die Tasten gleiten ließ.

Der Raum war von Licht durchflutet, weshalb sie nur den Schatten der Person sehen konnte, aber sie wusste auch so, wer da an dem Klavier saß. Roderich verbrachte mindestens den halben Tag damit, vor diesem Instrument zu sitzen und die verschiedensten Stücke zu spielen.

Die Ungarin schritt durch den Raum, nahm sich leise einen der wahllos herumstehenden Stühle und setzte sich neben Roderich an den Flügel. Kurz nachdem sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, verstummten die Klänge der Tasten und der Österreicher sah sie verwundert an.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht stören. Bitte spiel doch weiter. Tu einfach so, als wäre ich gar nicht da", sagte die Ungarin mit einem zarten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Auch auf dem Gesicht des Österreichers zeigte sich der Ansatz eines Lächelns. „Es ist schon einige Zeit her, seit du das letzte Mal einfach nur da gesessen und meinem Spiel gelauscht hast." Mit diesem Satz wandte er sich ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das große schwarze Instrument vor ihm. Langsam setzte er seine Finger auf die Tasten und setzte sein unterbrochenes Spiel fort.

Sowie Roderich in seine Musikwelt eingetaucht war, versank Elizaveta wieder in ihren Gedanken und grübelte weiter darüber nach, was sie nun von dem Mann halten sollte, mit dem sie ihre ganze Kindheit verbracht hatte. Mochte sie ihn, hasste sie ihn oder war er ihr doch gleichgültig? Die dritte Möglichkeit schloss sie sofort wieder aus, ansonsten würde sie sich nicht solche Gedanken über ihn machen. Es blieben also nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Hass oder Zuneigung.

„Siehst du die Frau dort drüben?" Gilbert und Kiku saßen in einem kleinen gemütlichen Eiscafé und genossen den wunderschönen Samstag. Der Japaner wandte seinen Blick in die Richtung, in die der Weißhaarige zeigte.

„Was ist denn mit ihr?" Kiku schien diese Frau nicht besonders auffällig zu sein, deshalb fragte er sich, warum Gilbert auf einmal so angespannt war.

„Diese Frau besucht seit einigen Tagen das Restaurant. Du weißt doch, das Restaurant, wo auch dein Onkel arbeitet."

„Natürlich weiß ich das, aber warum ist das denn so von Bedeutung?" Der Japaner wurde immer noch nicht aus dem Preußen schlau. Er war gespannt, was Gilbert mit dieser Frau zu tun hatte. Auf ihn schien sie einen guten Eindruck zu machen, zumindest das, was er bisher gesehen hatte. Auch wenn es nicht besonders viel war.

„Also, wie bereits gesagt, kommt diese Frau seit einigen Tagen in unser Restaurant und bestellt sich ein Menü. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihr das Essen bringe oder Teller abräume, kritisiert sie das Essen oder sogar mich! Ich meine, was erlaubt die sich, mich zu kritisieren? Wenn ihr nicht passt, was sie in diesem Restaurant bekommt oder wie sie es bekommt, soll sie sich doch ein anderes suchen. Dann kann sie den Leuten auf die Nerven gehen und lässt mich in Ruhe. Diese eingebildete…"

„Schon gut, mein Freund, beruhige dich bitte."

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen! Diese Schnepfe hält sich für was Besseres und meint, mich wie einen Diener behandeln zu müssen! Ich habe keine Lust, mich von so jemandem herumkommandieren zu lassen."

„Ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber es bringt doch nichts, sich deshalb so aufzuregen." Kiku wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Gilbert kochte vor Wut.

„Los, wir gehen etwas durch die Stadt. Drei Straßen weiter gibt es eine Kneipe, die heute Freibier ausschenkt. Das ist doch genau das Richtige für dich."

„Nein! Ich werde jetzt zu dieser Frau gehen und ihr gehörig die Meinung sagen. Wenn ich das im Restaurant machen würde, würde ich sicherlich meinen Job verlieren." Gilbert erhob sich wutschnaubend vom Tisch. Kiku griff vorsichtig nach dem Arm seines Freundes und wollte ihn zurückhalten, doch dieser riss sich los und ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf die Dame zu, die vier Tische von ihnen entfernt saß und an ihrem Glas nippte. Kiku ließ resigniert seinen Kopf in beide Hände sinken und hoffte innerlich doch noch, dass die Situation nicht allzu sehr außer Kontrolle geraten würde. Auch, wenn er massive Zweifel daran hatte.

Während der Japaner in seinem Kopf sämtliche Möglichkeiten durchging, wie die Situation enden könnte, ging Gilbert weiterhin zielstrebig auf die Frau zu, die sich gerade leicht abwandte.

Als er ihren Tisch errichte, stellte er sich demonstrativ vor sie und räusperte sich. Die Dame hob den Kopf und fragte herablassend: „Sind Sie nicht der Kellner aus diesem Restaurant? Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Ihre Haltung und ihr Tonfall trieben den Preußen zur Weißglut. Wofür hielt diese Frau sich eigentlich?

Gilbert brauchte einen Moment, um seine Fassung nicht völlig zu verlieren. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter, der ihm jetzt wie ein fetter Kloß im Hals steckte.

„Also, ich finde, es ist eine Unverschämtheit, wie Sie mich behandeln. Wenn Sie mit dem Essen in unserem Restaurant und unserem Service nicht zufrieden sind, suchen Sie sich doch ein anderes Restaurant. Dann können Sie dort die Leute nerven und lassen mich in Ruhe."

„Junger Mann, es tut mir Leid, wenn Sie meine Hilfe nicht zu schätzen wissen, aber deshalb müssen Sie mich nicht so anschreien."

„Was soll daran denn hilfreich sein? Niemand hat sich je über mich beschwert, zumindest in diesem Ausmaß, mit Ausnahme von Ihnen. Sie sind einfach eine eingebildete und hochnäsige Frau."

„Mit dieser kleinen Kritik wollte ich Ihnen lediglich nahe legen, dass das Kellnern nicht der beste Job für Sie ist. Aber, da Sie so uneinsichtig sind, gehe ich jetzt wohl besser." Die Frau legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch und sammelte ihre Unterlagen zusammen, als Ihr auf einmal einige Blätter auf den Boden fielen.

Der Preuße hob die Blätter reflexartig auf und warf einen Blick darauf. „Sie schreiben Gedichte?"

„Nein, aber ich lese sie und, wenn sie gut sind, werden sie von meinem Verlag veröffentlicht. Aber warum erzähle ich Ihnen das, Sie verstehen davon sowieso nichts."

„Warten Sie einen Moment." Sollte er das wirklich tun. Er konnte diese Frau nicht leiden, warum musste ausgerechnet sie eine Verlegerin sein? Andererseits wusste er, wie wichtig es für seinen Freund Kiku war, einen Verleger zu finden, damit seine Gedichte veröffentlicht wurden. Bisher war seine Suche nicht allzu erfolgreich gewesen. Entweder wurden seine Werke abgelehnt, oder er hatte gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit, seine Gedichte abzugeben. Der Japaner konnte einem wirklich leid tun. Aber diese Frau… zu bitten? _Verdammt Gilbert, spring endlich über deinen Schatten. Tu es für deinen Freund._ „Entschuldigung, ich weiß, Sie mögen mich nicht. Wie wäre es, wenn wir alles vergessen und noch einmal von vorne anfangen? Ich möchte Ihnen jemanden vorstellen, der ein sehr guter Gedicht-Schreiber ist. Keine Sorge, er ist das genaue Gegenteil von mir. Kultiviert, freundlich und ausgesprochen höflich."

„Wieso sollte ich? Sie haben mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Sie nichts von meiner Meinung halten. Also, wieso sollte ich Ihnen helfen? Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich noch einen Termin habe, der sich schwer verschieben lässt."

„Ich bitte Sie. Hier geht es nicht um mich. Es geht um meinen Freund. Er würde Ihre Hilfe wirklich zu schätzen wissen und er wäre Ihnen sicherlich unendlich dankbar. Bitte."

„Ich weiß nicht… Ich habe, wie bereits gesagt, eigentlich noch einen Termin. Sind sie sich sicher, dass ihr Freund so gut ist?"

„Glauben Sie mir: Er ist genial. An manchen Tagen schreibt er sechs Gedichte. Einfach aus dem Gefühl heraus."

„Also gut. Ich denke, fünf Minuten kann mein Termin vielleicht noch warten. Dann stellen Sie ihn mir mal vor. Vorher würden Sie mich vermutlich nicht in Ruhe lassen."

„Selbstverständlich." Gilbert wandte sich grinsend um und eilte zurück zu Kiku, der in seinem Eis herumstocherte.

„Kiku, komm mit, schnell." Der Japaner hob den Kopf und sah seinen Freund mit verwirrtem Blick an. Gilbert zog an Kikus Arm und zwang ihn dadurch, aufzustehen.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Komm einfach. Die Frau dort drüben will dich kennen lernen." Er zog den immer noch verwirrten Japaner zu der Frau, die er eben noch gehasst hatte.

„Aber warum?"

„Sie kennt sich mit Gedichten aus, und wenn ihr deine gefallen, werden sie vielleicht veröffentlicht." Inzwischen standen die beiden wieder vor der Frau, die Kiku nun mit einem prüfenden Blick ansah.

„Gut, ich stelle sie schnell vor. Das ist mein Freund Kiku Honda und das ist Frau…"

„Frau Bertani." Die beiden gaben sich die Hand und fingen an, sich zu unterhalten.

Gilbert zog sich zurück, bezahlte schnell die Rechnung an seinem Tisch und ging Richtung Stadtzentrum. In der Innenstadt gab es eine Schule, die der kleine Feliciano besuchte. Er hoffte dort ein weiteres Mal auf Elizaveta treffen zu können, die in der Regel Feliciano immer zur Schule brachte. Die Schule war nur circa fünfzehn Minuten Fußmarsch entfernt. Also beschloss der neugierige Preuße, einfach mal vorbei zu schauen.

„Viel Spaß in der Schule, Feli!" Elizaveta brachte den niedlichen Italiener wie immer zur Schule und holte ihn von dort auch wieder ab. Sie machte das gerne. Vor allem, weil es ihre Stimmung besserte, den Jungen glücklich zu sehen. Die Ungarin sah zu, wie sich Feliciano zu seinen Mitschülern gesellte. Während sie ihm zusah, wie er mit seinen Freunden lachte, erinnerte sie sich daran, was es hieß, ein Kind zu sein. Man konnte unbeschwert leben, war frei von Verantwortung und hatte unendlich viel Zeit. Zeit zum Freunde treffen, Spielen… Kämpfen… . _Hör auf damit!_ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um diese wirren Gedanken los zu werden. Als die Ungarin wieder zu ihrem Schützling sah, erkannte sie, dass er ihr zuwinkte. Sie winkte zurück. Während die Schulglocke ertönte, drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung des Schultors.

Da tauchte plötzlich ein weißhaariger Typ mit selbstsicherem Grinsen auf. Schon kehrten die hartnäckigen Gedanken zurück. _Gut, ich muss mich damit auseinandersetzten, aber warum muss er jetzt hier auftauchen? Am besten gehe ich einfach an ihm vorbei und zerbreche mir danach weiter den Kopf. _Elizaveta ging los und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Sie ging durch das Tor und hoffte nun, Ruhe zu haben.

„Elizaveta?" _Mist._ „Ja, was ist?"

„Lust auf einen kleinen Kampf?"

„Du würdest sowieso verlieren, also wozu die Anstrengung?"

„Stell dich nicht so an. Oder hast du etwa Angst?"

„Sehr witzig. Ich und Angst? Nie im Leben! Gut, dann machen wir es. Wo?"

„Der Platz von neulich. In einer Stunde."

„Gut." Damit ging sie und ließ ihn stehen. Verdammt! Eigentlich wollte sie doch ihre Ruhe. Warum ließ sie sich von ihm so provozieren? Am besten hätte sie sich zu Hause eingeschlossen, bis sie wieder die Alte war. Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Aber jetzt hatte sie erstmal eine Verabredung mit Gilbert… und irgendwie hatte dieser Gedanke etwas.

Anmerkung: Sorry, dass dieses Kapitel so spät kommt, aber ich war ziemlich lange krank und dann hat auch noch das Schreiben und die Korrektur etwas länger gedauert als sonst.

Naja, hier ist das Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ob sie wirklich kommt? _Gilbert saß unter dem Schatten einer mächtigen Eiche und wartete darauf, dass Elizaveta auftauchte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie wirklich kommen würde. Allerdings ließ sich die Ungarin ungern eine Möglichkeit entgehen, ihn zu besiegen. Auch wenn Gilbert es nicht gerne zugab: Meistens gewann seine Jugendfreundin.

Der Preuße schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er genoss es, einfach so im kühlen Schatten zu sitzen und diesen Moment der Stille zu genießen.

„Willst du noch lange schlafen, oder können wir loslegen?" Langsam öffnete Gilbert seine Augen und blickte in funkelnde smaragdgrüne Augen, die direkt vor ihm auftauchten. „Ich dachte wir wären hier, um zu kämpfen, nicht zum Schlafen."

„Äh…" „Na los, beeil dich."

„Ist ja gut. Ich komme ja schon!" Gilbert erhob sich und streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig. Er hatte doch länger unter dem Baum gesessen als gedacht. Dann nahm er seinen Degen in die Hand, strich noch einmal mit seinen Fingern über die Waffe und ging in Position. „Ich bin bereit."

„Gut." Auch Elizaveta begab sich in Position. Nachdem sie sich entschlossen hatte, zu diesem Treffen zu erscheinen, zum einen, weil Gilbert ihr es sonst ewig vorhalten würde, und zum anderen, weil sie sich doch etwas darauf freute, mal wieder zu fechten, wollte sie auch endlich anfangen.

Der Degen fühlte sich zwar vertraut in ihrer Hand an, doch sie hatte Angst, dass sie zu sehr aus der Übung sein könnte, um gegen Gilbert anzutreten. Sie machte einige Bewegungen und merkte, dass sie scheinbar doch nichts verlernt zu haben schien. Dann begab auch sie sich in Position und es ging los.

Die beiden lieferten sich einen ziemlich langen und ausgewogenen Kampf. Man konnte zu Beginn schlecht sagen, wer die Nase vorn hatte, oder ob überhaupt jemand vorne lag. Doch nach gefühlten zwanzig Schlagabtauschen schien Elizaveta doch besser zu sein als Gilbert. Er hatte immer mehr Schwierigkeiten, einen Treffer bei der Ungarin zu landen, und sie traf dafür immer öfter.

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden hörten die beiden auf und legten sich erschöpft auf den Boden.

„Und schon wieder habe ich dich besiegt", sagte die Ungarin schwer atmend.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh. Aufgeben werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich werde dich schon noch schlagen."

„Träum weiter." Elizaveta starrte weiterhin nach Oben zum strahlend blauen Himmel und sog die Sonnenstrahlen förmlich auf. Der Preuße erhob sich inzwischen und stellte sich so über sie, dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Verlass dich drauf. Ich werde dich schlagen", sagte er mit einem selbstsicheren und entschlossenen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Die Ungarin lächelte und schloss die Augen. „Es ist inzwischen ganz schön spät geworden. Ich glaube, ich sollte besser nach Hause gehen." Sie wollte ebenfalls aufstehen, doch sie fühlte sich noch zu erschöpft dazu. „Ähm… hilfst du mir bitte auf?"

„Klar." Gilbert ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch. „Danke." Sie wollte einen Schritt zur Seite machen, doch ihr Bein gab nach und sie riss Gilbert mit sich zu Boden. Plötzlich lag sie auf ihm und ihre Lippen berührten seine. Seine Lippen lagen sanft auf ihren und für einen Moment starrte sie Gilbert nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, wobei sich ihr Gesicht rötete. Sie brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie sich zur Seite drehte und schnell auf ihre Füße sprang, während ein verwirrter (und insgeheim sehr glücklicher) Gilbert noch immer auf dem Boden lag.

„Nun,… also… ich… muss dann… gehen." Die Ungarin packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und wandte sich zum Gehen. Gilbert setzte sich inzwischen auf, konnte Elizaveta aber immer noch nur verdutzt anstarren. Elizaveta ging los, doch einmal drehte sie sich noch um, bevor Gilbert nicht mehr zu sehen war.

_Oh mein Gott! Was war DAS denn? Haben ich und Gilbert uns etwa gerade…, oder habe ich das nur…? Also noch mal langsam: Wir haben gefochten, dann lagen wir auf dem Boden und haben uns ausgeruht. Gilbert hat mir aufgeholfen, doch ich bin umgeknickt, habe ihn mit mir nach unten gezogen und bin auf ihn gefallen. Danach… MEIN GOTT, ich habe wirklich Gilbert geküsst! …Aber… irgendwie… war es… schön._

_Verdammt! Reiß dich zusammen. Du bist mit einem wunderbaren Mann zusammen. Also was willst du noch? …Ja… was willst du eigentlich?_ Um genau zu sein, wusste die Ungarin momentan selbst nicht, was sie wollte. Sie liebte Roderich, dachte sie zumindest. Aber da war etwas zwischen ihr und Gilbert, was sie nicht erklären konnte. Sie hatte nie mehr als ihren Konkurrenten in ihm gesehen, aber scheinbar war er für sie mehr, als sie selbst bis vor Kurzem gewusst hatte.

Elizaveta war klar, dass sie eine Wahl treffen musste. Sie musste sich endlich entscheiden, was sie wollte.

„Huch?" Elizaveta war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie bereits wieder zu Hause war. Sie holte ihren Schlüssel hervor und öffnete langsam die Tür.

„Hallo? Roderich, bist du zu Hause?" Nichts zu hören. Scheinbar war Roderich nicht daheim. Aber das war gut so. Sie wollte jetzt keinen sehen. Dafür war sie viel zu durcheinander.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und räumte ihre Sachen weg. Danach setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett, schloss die Augen und gab sich ihren Gedanken hin. _Was macht Gilbert wohl gerade?_

_Wir haben uns geküsst!_ Gilbert konnte es nicht besser gehen. Noch nie hatte er sich so fantastisch gefühlt. Das, wonach er sich am meisten sehnte, war endlich passiert. Er könnte Luftsprünge machen vor Freude! Allerdings blieb da dieses Gefühl. Immerhin war das Ganze eher ein Unfall gewesen. Was, wenn sie nicht dasselbe für ihn empfand wie er für sie? Er hatte der Ungarin auch noch nicht gesagt, welche Gefühle er für sie hegte. Vielleicht war sie der Meinung, dass sie beide diese „Geschichte" so schnell wie möglich vergessen sollten…

_Ich muss ihr endlich sagen, was ich wirklich für sie empfinde._ Mit diesem Gedanken betrat Gilbert die Buchhandlung, in der Kiku arbeitete.

„Guten Tag, Gilbert", begrüßte Tino den Preußen. „Oh, äh… ja. Guten Tag, Tino. Sag mal, wo ist denn Kiku?"

„Ach, der ist gerade bei Berwald. Irgendwelche Besprechungen wegen dem Arbeitsplan für diese Woche." Der Finne verschwand hinter einem Bücherregal und tauchte zwei Minuten später mit einigen Büchern wieder auf. Danach legte er die Bücher auf dem Tisch ab und begann damit, sie neu zu etikettieren.

„Weißt du, wie lange das noch dauert?", fragte der Preuße ungeduldig. Er musste endlich mit jemandem sprechen, sonst würde er noch platzen.

„Das dauert sicher nicht mehr lange. Berwald und ich haben gleich noch einen Termin."

„Schön. Dann warte ich noch."

„Mach das. Du kannst dich ruhig setzen." Tino konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Bücher, die noch vor ihm lagen. Währenddessen setzte Gilbert sich in einen der Stühle und wartete ungeduldig.

Ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten später öffnete sich Berwalds Bürotür und Kiku und Berwald traten aus dem Raum heraus.

„Gilbert? Was machst du denn jetzt schon hier? Ich habe erst in vier Stunden Feierabend!"

„Ich weiß. Ich muss aber mit dir sprechen. Es ist dringend."

„Tino, wir müssen noch zu unserem Termin. Kommst du?" Berwalds Blick war auf Tino gerichtet, der kurz erschauerte, dann aber seine Jack nahm und sich neben Berwald stellte.

„Kiku, du kommst doch sicher alleine klar. Sorg dafür, dass Gilbert dich nicht ablenkt, okay?"

„Natürlich, Chef." Berwald wandte sich um und verließ den Laden. Tino verabschiedete sich noch kurz und tappte dann fröhlich hinter dem Schweden her.

Dann wandte der Japaner sich wieder seinem Freund zu. „Also, Gilbert, worum geht es?"

„In Ordnung, aber versprich mir, dass du es für dich behältst."

„Selbstverständlich, mein Freund."

„Also,…" Damit begann Gilbert, Kiku alles zu erzählen. Es tat ihm gut, endlich mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Außerdem wusste er, dass Kiku alles für sich behalten würde. Er erzählte ihm von seiner Liebe zu Elizaveta und davon, was an diesem Tag passiert war. Kiku hörte Gilbert die ganze Zeit über gespannt zu und wartete, bis er fertig war, bevor er etwas dazu sagte.

„Ich glaube, du weißt jetzt alles."

„Also, das ist wirklich unglaublich. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Aber so etwas…" Um ehrlich zu sein wusste Kiku nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Zum Einen war er der Meinung, dass Gilbert endlich die Wahrheit sagen sollte, zum Anderen könnte das die Beziehung von Elizaveta und Roderich zerstören, was er niemandem wünschen würde. Deshalb entschied er sich, Gilbert seine eigene Entscheidung treffen zu lassen.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Ich werde mit ihr darüber reden müssen, schätze ich."

„Dann mach das, aber sei bitte einfühlsam. Wer weiß, was Elizaveta von der Sache hält."

„Da könntest du Recht haben. Ich werde mich morgen am besten gleich mit ihr treffen."

„Mach das."

„In Ordnung. Vielen Dank, dass du mir zugehört hast."

„Keine Ursache, allerdings muss ich leider auch wieder weiter arbeiten."

„Natürlich. Bis heute Abend." Gilbert machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die Buchhandlung. Jetzt hatte er erst einmal Zeit, sich zu überlegen, was er Elizaveta sagen sollte.


	8. Chapter 8

_Du schaffst das. Sag ihr einfach, was du für sie empfindest, und dann wartest du, wie sie reagiert. _Gilbert saß wieder unter dem Baum, unter dem er auch am gestrigen Tag gesessen hatte. Er hatte sich entschieden, einen Tag zu warten, bis er sich erneut mit Elizaveta traf. So hatte der Preuße Zeit gehabt, sich auf dieses Gespräch vorzubereiten.

Vielleicht war es nicht seine beste Idee gewesen, sich genau hier mit Elizaveta zu treffen. Aber ihm war in dem Moment einfach nichts Besseres eingefallen. Immerhin wollte er Elizaveta zuliebe nicht, dass Roderich etwas von ihrem Kuss erfuhr… zumindest noch nicht. Außerdem war die Art und Weise, auf die er ihr das Treffen mitgeteilt hatte, auch ziemlich feige gewesen. Da er wusste, dass Elizaveta den jungen Feliciano immer zur Schule brachte und wieder abholte, war er zu dem Kleinen gegangen und hatte ihn gebeten, der Ungarin einen Zettel zu geben, auf den er alles notiert hatte. Der Preuße hätte sich selbst für diese Feigheit eine Ohrfeige verpassen können, aber er wollte mit Elizaveta alleine und in Ruhe sprechen, anstatt mitten in dem Stadtgetümmel mit ihr über diese Sache zu sprechen, oder schlimmstenfalls eine sofortige Abfuhr von ihr zu erhalten.

Während Gilbert ungeduldig wartete und darauf hoffte, dass die Ungarin auftauchte, blickte er auf die Stadt, die man von diesem Platz aus sehr gut sehen konnte. Abends, wenn die Leute von ihrer Arbeit nach Hause fuhren, konnte man sogar den Lärm hören, der von der Stadt her drang.

Mit jeder Minute, die der Preuße wartete, wurde er unruhiger. Er zweifelte immer mehr daran, ob sie überhaupt auftauchen würde.

Nach einer Stunde warten wurden Gilberts Beine allmählich steif. Elizaveta war immer noch nicht erschienen und er saß die ganze Zeit über nur unter dieser einsamen Eiche. Eigentlich war sie immer sehr pünktlich, weshalb sich die Hoffnung des niedergeschlagenen Preußen fast völlig in Luft auflöste.

Fest davon überzeugt, dass die Ungarin nicht mehr auftauchen würde, erhob er sich resigniert von dem Fleckchen Gras, auf dem er gesessen hatte, und wollte sich auf den Heimweg machen. Doch als er nach unten blickte, entdeckte er eine Gestalt, die am Fuß des kleinen Hügels auftauchte.

Gilbert hielt inne und fixierte die Gestalt mit seinen blutroten Augen. Er brauchte etwas Zeit, bis er erkannte, dass es sich bei der Gestalt um Elizaveta handelte.

Sofort war die Aufregung des Preußen wieder da. Dieser drehte sich um und kehrte an die Stelle zurück, an der das Gras bereits komplett plattgedrückt war. Fünf Minuten später tauchte endlich auch Elizaveta auf. Äußerlich war ihr nichts anzumerken bis auf ihre Augen, die trüb und irgendwie leer wirkten. Er fand einfach nicht dieses Funkeln darin, was er sonst so an ihr liebte. Vielleicht bildete er sich das aber auch nur ein.

Gilbert erhob sich erneut und machte langsam ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung, bis sich die beiden direkt gegenüber standen. Er hob den Kopf und sah in das wunderschöne Gesicht der Frau, die er über alles liebte.

Nun waren die immer noch leeren grünen Augen der Ungarin entschlossen auf ihn gerichtet.

„War das wirklich nötig?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Die Sache mit dem Zettel. Hättest du nicht einfach an der Schule warten können, um mit mir zu sprechen?"

„Entschuldige, ich dachte nur, es wäre besser, diese Sache unter vier Augen zu besprechen, als in aller Öffentlichkeit."

„Das mag zwar sein, allerdings konnte ich mir jetzt wieder etwas einfallen lassen, wie ich Feli die Situation erkläre."

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut. Was willst du denn noch hören?"

„Gar nichts. Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät. Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?"

„Es geht um das, was gestern passiert ist. Um den… Kuss."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum das so wichtig ist. Der Kuss war ganz einfach ein Unfall, oder?"

Elizaveta wusste selbst, dass das, was sie da sagte, nicht wahr war. Sie hatte das Ganze viel ernster genommen, als ihr lieb war. Sie hatte diese Nacht kaum geschlafen und vor Roderich und Feliciano musste sich die Ungarin sich weitestgehend „normal" verhalten, was ebenfalls äußerst anstrengend war. Wenn sie alleine war, musste sie trotzdem immer wieder an Gilbert und den Kuss denken.

Nachdem sie sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, bei diesem Treffen zu erscheinen, wollte sie auf keinen Fall, dass Gilbert ihre Verwirrung bemerkte. Er würde ihr ewig vorhalten, dass sie sich von so einer Kleinigkeit hatte aus der Bahn werfen lassen. Deshalb bemühte sich Elizaveta, die Fassade der selbstbewussten und starken Frau aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie hatte auf dem gesamten Weg hierhin versucht, mit einer ruhigen und festen Stimme zu sprechen, was seltsamerweise ziemlich gut funktionierte.

„Nun, wenn der Kuss für dich keine weitere Bedeutung hat…"

„Er hat keine Bedeutung. War's das, kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Nicht ganz. Also, auch wenn… das Ganze ein Unfall war,… muss ich endlich etwas… los werden."

_Nanu, täusche ich mich oder hat sich sein Tonfall geändert? Irgendwie… unsicher und zurückhaltend. Was um Himmels willen will Gilbert mir sagen?_

Elizaveta war leicht verunsichert. Nie hatte sie den sonst vor Selbstvertrauen strotzenden Preußen von _dieser_ Seite gesehen. Bis jetzt hatte die Ungarin nicht gedacht, dass diese Seite von ihm überhaupt existierte.

„Sag schon. Was möchtest du loswerden?"

„Aber bitte lach mich nicht aus oder dreh durch, ja?"

„Okay, aber dann rede endlich!"

Sie sah, wie der Preuße den Blick senkte und noch einmal tief Luft holte, bevor er weiter sprach. Konnte es wirklich so schlimm sein?

„… Elizaveta… ich… ich… ich liebe dich!"

Gilbert blickte nach einem Moment der Stille wieder auf und sah direkt in die Augen der Ungarin. Sie war geschockt. Ihr gesamter Körper blieb unbewegt, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet sie. Die grünen Smaragde hatten sich plötzlich mit Leben gefüllt und starrten ins Leere.

_War ich doch zu schroff? Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie etwas sagt, aber sie steht nur da. Verdammt! Am besten hätte ich meine Gefühle für mich behalten. Ich Idiot!_

Während der Preuße sich in Gedanken selbst beschimpfte, war Elizaveta wie versteinert. Das Einzige, was sich bei der Ungarin bewegte, war ihre Brust, die sich hob und wieder senkte. Gilbert hielt diesen Moment der Stille nicht länger aus.

„Könntest du bitte etwas sagen? Sonst drehe ich noch durch!"

„Ich… ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll."

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht: Ich liebe dich auch, ich hasse dich, das tut mir Leid, aber lass uns doch Freunde bleiben… einfach irgendetwas…"

Gilbert verstummte abrupt, als er merkte, dass seine und Elizavetas Lippen sich berührten. Er schloss die Augen und genoss diesen wundervollen Moment. Das war eine Reaktion, die er sich zwar gewünscht, aber nicht erwartet hatte.

Als sich seine Lippen von ihren lösten, kam ihm der Kuss bereits viel zu kurz vor. Doch durch die Unterbrechung dieses Augenblicks kehrten auch die sich aufdrängenden Fragen zurück.

„Elizaveta, ich…" Der Preuße verstummte erneut, als er sah, dass ihre smaragdgrünen Augen immer feuchter wurden, bis schließlich eine Träne über ihr zartes Gesicht kullerte.

_O nein, habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?_

„Es tut mir so leid, Gilbert. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen!"

„Aber, was ist denn so falsch daran?"

„Verdammt, Gilbert! Ich liebe dich auch, aber das geht nicht. Verstehst du? Das darf nicht sein! Ich werde bald Roderich heiraten!"

Anmerkung: So, ein weiteres Kapitel geschafft :D. Ich finde der letzte Satz macht sich gut als Schlusssatz und ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch.


	9. Chapter 9

Schlagartig fiel die Hoffnung des Preußen in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch der Hoffnungslosigkeit.

_Sie wird Roderich heiraten._

„Es tut mir so leid."

Die Ungarin wandte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Gilbert griff ihre Hand und wirbelte sie so herum, dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Aber… warum? Wenn du mich liebst- Du hast mich geküsst! Also warum willst du Roderich dann immer noch heiraten?"

„Das Ganze ist etwas komplizierter."

„Dann erklär es mir!"

„Ich kann nicht einfach mit Roderich Schluss machen und zu dir gehen! Das kann ich ihm nicht antun. Nur, weil ich endlich herausgefunden habe, dass ich dich liebe, heißt das nicht, dass Roderich mir nicht mehr wichtig ist. Immerhin lebe ich auch schon seit einigen Jahren mit ihm und Feliciano zusammen! Ganz zu schweigen von unseren Eltern, die alles organisieren. Sie wären entsetzt, wenn sie das erfahren würden. Außerdem ist da noch Feliciano. Wie sollte ich ihm beibringen, dass ich gehe? Er ist noch so jung! Ich kann ihm das unmöglich zumuten. Dafür hat er sich viel zu sehr an mich gewöhnt und mich lieb gewonnen. Es würde mir das Herz brechen, ihn traurig zu sehen… In zwei Tagen ist unsere Verlobungsfeier und in zwei Wochen wollen wir heiraten."

„Aber-… aber was bringt dir das alles, wenn du unglücklich bist?"

„Das ist meine Sache. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Gilbert ließ ihre Hand langsam los und sah ihr nach, bis sie schließlich verschwand.

Wie in Trance machte sich auch Gilbert auf den Heimweg. Er starrte ins Leere und wünschte sich, er hätte all das nur geträumt. Doch leider war es kein Traum.

Während er durch die Straßen ging, spukte ihm ununterbrochen der Satz „Ich werde Roderich heiraten" im Kopf herum. Dieser Satz war wie ein Geschwür, ein Tumor, den er nicht loswerden würde, der ihn krank machte. Er würde ewig darunter leiden müssen.

Als der Preuße endlich zu Hause ankam, steckte er den Schlüssel in das Schloss, drehte ihn und öffnete leise die Tür. Nachdem er eingetreten war, ließ Gilbert die Tür einfach ins Schloss fallen und schlurfte in die Richtung des Wohnzimmers zum Sofa. Er ließ sich auf das altmodische Möbelstück fallen und starrte ins Leere. Neben dem Preußen saß Kiku, der in seine Zeitung vertieft war. Gilbert nahm ihn allerdings gar nicht wahr. Er war vielmehr mit dem verdammten Geschwür beschäftigt.

„Hast du heute schon die Zeitung gelesen? Schon wieder wurden einige Läden in der Gegend demoliert! Das wird allmählich immer schlimmer. Ich hoffe mal nicht, dass hier auch noch russische Truppen einmarschieren."

Man musste wissen, dass in Europa momentan alles drunter und drüber ging.

Es hatte ein Krieg begonnen, in dem Russland und Deutschland zusammenarbeiteten. Zuerst hörte man, dass sie in Polen einmarschiert waren und danach das Land unter sich aufgeteilt hatten; und nun tauchten sie überall auf. Man befürchtete sogar, dass russische Truppen in Italien einmarschieren würden. Diese Angst sorgte in allen Städten für Unruhe und man fragte sich, wo das enden würde.

Während Kiku die wichtigsten Inhalte der Zeitung zusammenfasste, war Gilbert immer noch dabei, den seelischen Schock zu verarbeiten.

Nachdem Kiku geendet hatte, faltete er die Zeitung, legte sie auf den Couchtisch und sah zu seinem Freund herüber.

„Gilbert, was ist los? Du wirkst so abwesend." Der Japaner bekam keine Antwort; nur ein tiefes Seufzen, das aus dem Mund des Preußen drang. Kiku griff seine Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Gilbert, Gilbert, möchtest du nicht mit mir darüber reden?" Langsam wachte Gilbert aus seiner Trance auf und wandte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Kiku, was machst du denn schon hier?"

„Es ist bereits acht Uhr. Ich habe seit zwei Stunden Feierabend."

„Wirklich? Ach, wie doch die Zeit vergeht…"

„Gilbert, was ist los? Hast du mit Elizaveta gesprochen?"

Beim Klang dieses Namens zuckte Gilbert unwillkürlich zusammen und Kiku wusste, dass es um sie ging.

„Möchtest du darüber sprechen?" Gilbert überlegte einen Moment, bis er sich entschied, Kiku alles zu erzählen. Danach würde es ihm sicher besser gehen.

„Ich… Ich habe mich heute mit ihr getroffen, um mit ihr über den Kuss zu sprechen."

„Und was geschah dann?"

Gilbert ging noch einmal alles durch, was geschehen war. Auch, wenn er diesen Schmerz nicht von Neuem erleben wollte. Doch er hoffte, dass ihm dies helfen würde, diesen Tag zu verdauen.

„… und danach bin ich ebenfalls gegangen." Das Gesicht des Japaners blieb wie so oft ungerührt, doch im Inneren empfand er Mitleid seinem Freund gegenüber, Enttäuschung und war vor allem bestürzt. Wieso wollte Elizaveta Roderich heiraten, wenn sie doch Gilbert liebte? Es ergab für ihn einfach keinen Sinn. Wenn Gilbert nicht in Elizaveta verliebt wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich so etwas sagen wie „Typisch Frau". Aber leider würde auch das nicht die Frage lösen.

„Das tut mir leid, mein Freund. Ich kann verstehen, warum du heute nicht du selbst bist. Denkst du nicht, sie könnte ihre Meinung noch ändern?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich wünschte, ich wüsste es."

„Wann soll die Hochzeit denn stattfinden?"

„In zwei Wochen."

„Und vorher hast du keine Gelegenheit mehr, mit ihr zu sprechen?"

„Ich befürchte nicht. In zwei Tagen haben die beiden ihre Verlobungsfeier und ich denke danach werden sie sich voll den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen widmen."

„Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und bekommst noch einmal die Möglichkeit, davor mit ihr zu sprechen."

„Oder ich kann erst wieder mit ihr reden, wenn sie Elizaveta Edelstein heißt. Was für ein grausamer Name: Elizaveta Edelstein."

_Eine Alliteration_, dachte Kiku und war für einen Augenblick in Gedanken bei seinen Gedichten. Doch dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Freund zu und versuchte, ihn zu ermutigen.

„Jetzt sei nicht so negativ. Es wird sich ganz bestimmt alles wieder zum Guten wenden. Am besten gehst du jetzt ins Bett, und wenn du morgen aufstehst, fühlst du dich sicher besser."

„Vielleicht hast du recht…" Damit erhob sich der frustrierte Preuße, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass er bereits extrem müde war.

Er schlurfte in sein Zimmer, zog sich Schuhe und Hemd aus und legte sich ins Bett. Dort fixierte er noch eine Weile die weiß gestrichene Decke und dachte weiterhin an die Erlebnisse des Tages. Es war ein Wechsel von starker Verzweiflung und überschwänglichen Glücksgefühlen gewesen, wobei die Verzweiflung letztendlich gesiegt hatte.

_Ich wünschte, dieses Gespräch hätte nie stattgefunden. Nun wird mir von diesem letzten Kuss nichts weiter als eine fürchterliche und niederschmetternde Erinnerung bleiben. Dem Tag, an dem ich meine große Liebe endgültig verloren habe, und das nur wegen dieser entsetzlichen Hochzeit…_

Anmerkung: So ein weiteres Kapitel beendet :D Ich finde zwar meine geschichtliche Einordnung der Story komisch, aber meine Beschreibung von Gilberts Gefühlen als Geschwür finde ich sehr passend XD und ich liebe den Namen Elizaveta Edelstein… :3

hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ich werde Roderich heiraten. _

Dieser gottverdammte Satz ließ sich nicht mehr abschütteln! Er war wirklich wie sein ganz persönlicher Tumor.

Gilbert lag weiterhin wach in seinem Bett. Der Preuße konnte einfach nicht schlafen, ohne irgendwelche Alpträume zu haben. Er war schon zweimal schweißgebadet aufgewacht und hatte nach dem zweiten Mal beschlossen, nicht mehr einzuschlafen. Um sich wach zu halten, stand er auf, ging im Halbdunkeln zu seiner Zimmertür und suchte den Lichtschalter, der sich neben der Tür befand.

Nachdem er ihn gefunden hatte, betätigte er diesen und der Raum wurde in ein gedämpftes Licht getaucht. Der Preuße schlurfte in das angrenzende Badezimmer und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

Er sah furchtbar aus. Seine weißen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, doch das war bei ihm nach dem Aufstehen nichts Ungewöhnliches. Vielmehr schockierte ihn der groteske Blick seiner Augen. Sie waren blutunterlaufen; darunter entdeckte er dunkle Augenringe. Außerdem waren seine Pupillen verkleinert. Damit sah er aus wie ein Zombie; so als hätte der Weißhaarige ungefähr ein Jahr nicht geschlafen; genauso fühlte er sich auch.

Gilbert verließ das Bad und ging zielstrebig zur Küche. Gegen Liebeskummer half eben nichts auf der Welt besser als sich den Magen vollzuschlagen.

Als er die Küche betrat, schloss er reflexartig die Augen. Die gesamte Küche war in grelles Sonnenlicht getaucht.

_Wie lange habe ich wohl geschlafen?_

Nachdem sich der Rotäugige an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, entdeckte er einen Zettel, der auf dem runden Tisch vor ihm lag. Er nahm das Stück Papier und fing an zu lesen:

_Guten Morgen, Gilbert-kun._

_Wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast, bin ich bereits bei der Arbeit. Aber nach dem gestrigen_

_Tag, wollte ich dich nicht so früh wecken. Das heißt, dass du dir dein Frühstück heute einmal _

_alleine machen musst. Der Tisch ist gedeckt, alles andere findest du sicher. Außerdem habe_

_ich mir erlaubt, dich für den heutigen Tag bei der Arbeit krank zu melden. Ich dachte, ein freier Tag würde dir sicher gut tun. Allerdings wollte Yao noch einmal anrufen, um mit dir über Morgen zu sprechen. _

_Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag. Bis heute Abend._

_Kiku _

Auf Gilberts Gesicht zeigte sich für einen Moment die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Der Japaner kannte ihn so gut wie kein Zweiter. Er wusste, was Gilbert brauchte, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, ohne dass er es aussprechen musste. Einen besseren Kumpel konnte man sich nicht vorstellen.

Der Preuße legte das Blatt zur Seite und machte sich ein paar Spiegeleier mit Speck. Nachdem er sein Essen verzehrt hatte, räumte er das Geschirr beiseite, setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf die abgewetzte Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Leider lief nichts außer irgendwelchen Talk Shows, Gerichts- und Kochsendungen. Desinteressiert sah er sich an, wie man Rigatoni con la pagata, ein Pastagericht mit dem Darm von Kalb oder Lamm, und Risotto ai funghi, also Reis mit Pilzen, zubereitete. Zwischendurch sah er sich noch Nachrichtensendungen an.

Nach insgesamt drei Stunden sinnlosen Fernsehens schaltete er die Kiste wieder aus und legte sich schlafen.

Als das Telefon klingelte, schreckte er hoch. Doch dann fiel Gilbert wieder ein, dass Yao noch anrufen wollte. Er nahm den Hörer ab. Wie erwartet war Yao am Apparat.

„Guten Tag, Gilbert. Ich habe gehört, du bist krank, aru?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich denke, dass ich morgen wieder fit sein werde!"

„Das ist gut, denn ich wollte mit dir über Morgen sprechen."

„Wieso, was gibt es denn?"

„Nun, morgen haben wir eine geschlossene Gesellschaft bei uns im Restaurant zu Gast und ich würde dich bitten, mir bei der Organisation zu helfen. Außerdem würde ich mich freuen, wenn du die Hauptpersonen der Feierlichkeiten betreuen würdest. Es gibt nicht viele, denen ich eine solche Aufgabe zutrauen würde."

„Alles klar."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Also, nun zu den Kellnerplänen, der Aufstellung der Tische und den Buffetwünschen unserer Gäste…"

Die beiden besprachen die Einzelheiten für das Fest und beendeten ihr Gespräch. Gilbert legte den Hörer auf die Gabel und erhob sich gemächlich. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Grummeln aus Gilberts Magengrube.

„Dann wollen wir dir mal etwas zu essen machen!"

Nachdem er auch seine zweite Mahlzeit an diesem Tag verschlungen hatte, hörte der Preuße, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Nach einem leisen Klick öffnete sich die Eingangstür und Kiku betrat den Flur.

„Gilbert, bist du zu Hause?"

„Selbstverständlich. Ich bin in der Küche." Gilbert hörte einige Schritte, die immer lauter wurden, bis Kiku im Türrahmen stand.

„Guten Abend."

„Gleichfalls." Kiku setzte sich seinem Freund gegenüber und sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz okay. Der freie Tag war wirklich hilfreich…."

„Das freut mich", sagte Kiku lächelnd. „Was hast du denn heute so gemacht?"

„Meinen Liebeskummer mit Essen beruhigt, sinnlos ferngesehen, ein Nickerchen gemacht… äh, mit Yao über Morgen gesprochen… und wieder etwas gegessen."

„Apropos morgen… Warum wollte Yao mit dir sprechen?"

„Wir haben ein paar Leute mehr bei uns im Restaurant zu Gast. Er wollte mit mir bloß die Kellnerpläne und Ähnliches besprechen."

„Dann hast du scheinbar eine Menge Arbeit."

„Ja, und dafür muss ich ausgeruht sein. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich schon einmal schlafen gehe? Ich wollte im Restaurant nicht mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck auftauchen. Die Gäste sollen nicht vor mir weglaufen."

Die beiden Freunde mussten bei dieser Vorstellung lachen. „Natürlich stört mich das nicht. Geh ruhig."

„Danke. Gute Nacht, Kiku." Gilbert erhob sich, räumte den Teller weg, der noch auf dem Esstisch stand, und begab sich zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

„Gute Nacht, Gilbert-kun."

Gilbert trat in sein Zimmer und ging erst einmal ins Bad. Dort öffnete er ein kleines weißes Schränkchen, in dem sich alle möglichen Medikamente befanden. Der Preuße durchsuchte die drei weißen Regalabschnitte, bis er einen Behälter mit der Aufschrift „Schlaftabletten" entdeckte. Der Weißhaarige griff sich die Dose und öffnete den Verschluss. Er nahm eine Tablette heraus und schluckte sie mit etwas Leitungswasser herunter. Nun würde er sicherlich schlafen können; egal, ob er nun Alpträume hatte oder nicht.

Gilbert verließ das Badezimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Bald darauf wirkte auch sein Medikament und seine Augen wurden schwer, bis er schließlich einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag fühlte sich Gilbert etwas besser. Zumindest hatte die Schlaftablette ihre Aufgabe erfüllt. Es war eine traumlose Nacht gewesen und nun war er völlig ausgeruht. Der Preuße schlurfte wie den Tag zuvor auch ins Badezimmer und sah erneut in den Spiegel. Seine Augenringe waren nur noch schwer zu erkennen und seine Augen waren auch nicht mehr blutunterlaufen. Er kämmte seine widerspenstigen Haare und zog seine Kellneroutfit an. Danach betrachtete er sich ein weiteres Mal im Spiegel und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er wieder „normal" aussah.

Der Preuße ging in die leere Küche und machte sich schnell etwas zu essen. Der Japaner war schon bei der Arbeit, denn Gilbert musste erst gegen Mittag im Restaurant sein. Nachdem er etwas gegessen hatte, machte sich der Kellner auch schon auf den Weg.

Als er nach einigen Minuten das Gebäude betrat, eilten bereits einige weitere Kellner hin und her. Die Vorbereitungen waren bereits in vollem Gange. Gilbert ging die Treppe hoch und suchte nach Yao, der für fast alle Abläufe Pläne erstellt hatte.

Nachdem er sich mehrmals in dem großen Saal umgesehen hatte, entdeckte er den Chinesen schließlich bei einer monströsen Torte, die der Nachtisch zu sein schien. Gilbert ging schnellen Schrittes zu ihm und erkundigte sich danach, was noch erledigt werden musste.

„Die Tische müssen noch mit Silberbesteck gedeckt werden und jemand muss noch einmal zum Großmarkt einige Lebensmittel besorgen. Außerdem müssen wir noch den gesamten Saal schmücken und der rote Teppich sollte noch auf der Treppe ausgerollt werden. Ich hoffe, wir schaffen alles rechtzeitig!"

„Das kriegen wir schon hin", sagte der Preuße und versuchte, den hektischen Chinesen zu beruhigen. „Ich werde mich um die Tische kümmern. Außerdem sorge ich dafür, dass jemand die restlichen Zutaten besorgt, und ganz bestimmt wird sich auch jemand finden, der den Teppich holt."

„Danke, Gilbert. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"

„Sie hätten das sicher irgendwie gelöst", sagte Gilbert. Er wandte sich um, schnappte sich einen der Kellner und gab ihm einen Zettel, auf dem alles notiert war, was er zu besorgen hatte. Danach deckte er sämtliche Tische und zum Schluss rollte er den roten Teppich gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Kellnern aus. Anschließend kehrte er zu Yao zurück und überprüfte mit ihm noch einmal alle Punkte auf dessen Liste.

„Jetzt dürfte alles erledigt sein, oder?"

„Ja. Dank deiner Hilfe."

„Sag mal, was wird denn eigentlich genau hier gefeiert?"

„Unsere Gäste zelebrieren die Verlobung eines jungen Paares." Glücklicherweise wandte Yao dem Weißhaarigen gerade den Rücken zu, sonst hätte er gesehen, wie Gilbert seine Gesichtszüge entglitten.

_Eine Verlobungsfeier? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! So viele dumme Zufälle kann es doch gar nicht geben! Das ist unmöglich… Aber wahrscheinlich rege ich mich grundlos auf. Also beruhige dich wieder! _

Allmählich konnte der Preuße seine Gesichtszüge wieder kontrollieren. Er versuchte, sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos und entspannt aussehen zu lassen wie möglich, dann fragte er Yao scheinbar gleichgültig: „Das ist ja schön. Wie heißt denn das glückliche Paar?"

„Warte, ich muss kurz die Gästeliste suchen… Ah, da haben wir es: Stefania Salivo und Fabio Garibaldi."

Gilbert war sichtlich erleichtert. Seine Befürchtungen hatten sich also nicht bewahrheitet. Das wäre ihm definitiv ein Zufall zu viel gewesen. Er war auf dem Weg zur Küche, als der Chinese ihn erneut rief.

„Warte Gilbert, ich habe mich vertan. Das waren die Reservierungen für den nächsten Tag; ich muss ich versehentlich falsch eingeordnet haben. Die beiden, für die du in wenigen Stunden zuständig bist, heißen Elizaveta Héderváry und Roderich Edelstein." Damit betrat Yao die Küche und ließ den Preußen einfach stehen.

_Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Vergiss eines nicht: Egal wie dreckig du dich fühlst, höflich sein und immer freundlich lächeln. Ja, ganz genau: Lächeln und leiden._


	11. Chapter 11

„Bist du bereit?"

„Gleich. Gib mir zehn Minuten!"

„Selbstverständlich." Sie wartete, bis sich die Schritte allmählich entfernten. Als sie statt der der Schritte den Klang des Klaviers vernahm, kehrte sie der weißen Tür den Rücken zu und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild.

Sie sah eine junge Frau mit lockigen braunen Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren. In ihrem Pony befand sich eine kleine rosa Blüte. Die Frau trug ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid und schwarze Ballerinas, dazu passende Accessoires: Eine silberne Halskette mit einem großen wunderschön glänzenden Anhänger, passende schlichte Ohrringe und einen Armreif mit silbernen und schwarzen Streifen.

Mit diesem Outfit konnte sich die Ungarin stolz der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, aber, wollte sie das auch? Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt, bis _er_ alles durcheinander gebracht hatte. Nun fühlte es sich für Elizaveta weder richtig noch falsch an. Es war einfach… eigenartig. Logisch betrachtet tat sie das Richtige. Doch wenn sie auf ihr Herz hörte, wollte sie eigentlich mit Gilbert zusammen sein.

„_Logik und Gefühl lassen sich nun einmal nicht immer miteinander vereinbaren. Oft ist das Gefühl dann stärker bzw. wichtiger als die Logik." Das hat meine Großmutter mir ständig gesagt und damals war ich ihrer Meinung gewesen. Doch was tue ich jetzt? Ich will einen Mann heiraten, der jeder Zeit für mich da ist, der mich liebt, der mir wichtig ist, den ich aber nicht liebe._

Die zehn Minuten würden bald ablaufen. Die Ungarin konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Spiegelbild. Etwas fehlte noch. Sie ging in sich und schloss die Augen. Als sie diese erneut öffnete, entdeckte sie keine traurige, sondern eine lächelnde Frau.

Nun ging sie zu der weißen Tür, öffnete sie und trat hinaus.

„Ich bin fertig", brüllte Elizaveta, damit der Österreicher sie über die Melodie des Flügels hören konnte. Das Klavier wurde immer leiser, bis es schließlich verstummte. Die edlen Flügeltüren schwangen auf; Roderich trat mit Feliciano auf dem Arm heraus.

Nun da Roderich gemeinsam mit der Ungarin die Erziehung von Feliciano übernommen hatte, versuchte er sich von seiner väterlichen Seite zu zeigen. Nach der Hochzeit wollte er den Kleinen mit nach Österreich nehmen und ihn dort weiter großziehen. Der Junge hatte außer seinem großen Bruder nämlich keine weiteren Verwandten und war somit auf sich allein gestellt, weil sein Bruder sich nicht um ihn kümmern konnte. Deshalb hatte der Österreicher diese Aufgabe übernommen und auch Elizaveta hatte den Italiener schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Wenn er nicht mehr da wäre, würde sie ihn schrecklich vermissen. Für sie gehörte er selbstverständlich zur Familie.

Der Österreicher kam immer näher, bis er schließlich eine Armlänge von der Ungarin entfernt stehen blieb und diese von oben bis unten musterte.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus."

„Danke."

Der Österreicher setzte Feliciano ab, der sofort zu Elizaveta tappte. Sie kniete sich nieder und schloss den Jungen in die Arme.

„Und? Können wir los, Kleiner?"

„Gibt es da denn auch Pasta?"

Elizaveta musste lächeln. Der junge Italiener schaffte es doch jedes Mal, ihre Laune zu verbessern.

„Natürlich gibt es Pasta, extra für dich."

„Dann können wir gehen", meinte Feliciano strahlend. Elizaveta erhob sich, nahm Feliciano auf den Arm und stellte sich neben ihren Verlobten, welcher augenblicklich ihre freie Hand ergriff. Die Ungarin blickte auf die beiden miteinander vereinten Hände.

„In Ordnung, gehen wir."

_Jetzt ist es also so weit._

Elizaveta sah aus dem Fenster des Wagens zum Eingang des Restaurants hinauf. Währenddessen stieg Roderich aus dem Wagen und öffnete die Autotür. Sie ergriff die Hand des Österreichers und stieg langsam aus dem Auto. Danach nahm die Ungarin Feliciano auf den Arm und schritt gemeinsam mit ihrem Verlobten die Treppe hoch.

Die Ungarin hatte die ganze Zeit versucht, sich auf diese Situation vorzubereiten. Sie würde nun zwei Familien und ihren Freunden gegenübertreten. Alle wollten dieses Paar glücklich sehen, und sie selbst wollte ihre Familie glücklich sehen. Doch war das überhaupt noch möglich?

_Nein, das war es nicht. Aber vielleicht kann ich meine Familie das glauben lassen. Nein. Ich _muss_ sie es glauben lassen. Zumindest finde ich es besser, sie zu täuschen, als sie enttäuscht und verletzt zu sehen._

Nun waren sie am Ende der Treppe angelangt. Vor ihnen lag ein prächtig geschmückter Saal voller Menschen, die an dem Glück des Paares teilhaben wollten. Gemeinsam mit Roderich und Feliciano durchquerte Elizaveta die großen Räumlichkeiten bis zu einem riesigen Tisch, der ausschließlich mit Silberbesteck gedeckt war. Die meisten ihrer Verwandten saßen bereits, ihre Eltern und Geschwister, und alle unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander. Die Kinder saßen einige Meter von den Erwachsenen entfernt.

Elizaveta brachte Feliciano zu den anderen Kindern und setzte sich danach zu ihren Angehörigen. Roderich und sie saßen genau in der Mitte und konnten den gesamten Saal gut im Blick behalten.

„Guten Abend! Für diesen Abend bin ich Ihr ganz persönlicher Kellner. Ich werde mich um all Ihre Wünsche kümmern. Wann immer sie etwas benötigen, wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an mich."

Elizaveta und Roderich drehten sich augenblicklich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme drang, denn sie kam ihnen seltsam vertraut vor. Nachdem sich das Paar gleichzeitig umgedreht hatte, blickten sie in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht Gilberts.

„Gilbert? Das ist aber eine Überraschung, dich hier anzutreffen. Seit wann arbeitest du denn in so einem noblen Restaurant?"

„Noch nicht all zu lange, aber trotzdem bin ich schon der beste Kellner des Restaurants."

„Das freut mich für dich! Dann scheinst du ja endlich deine Berufung gefunden zu haben…"

„Keine Sorge! Wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, widme ich mich voll und ganz dem Wettkampf unserer Firmen, den ihr verlieren werdet."

„Tu das, wenn du es für richtig hältst."

„Na klar!"

Während sich die beiden Männer weiterhin gegenseitig anstachelten, konnte die Ungarin nur ungläubig ins Leere starren.

_Ist das wirklich Gilbert, der da in einem Kellneroutfit vor mir steht? Warum ist er hier? Wieso muss er ausgerechnet in diesem Restaurant arbeiten, und auch noch heute?_

_Wie soll ich diesen Abend nur überleben, wenn dieser süße Schwachkopf die ganze Zeit in meiner Nähe ist? _

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Oder soll das vielleicht ein Zeichen sein? Ach, Unsinn! So etwas gibt es nicht! Genauso wenig wie Fügung oder Schicksal!_

_Am besten werde ich ihn ignorieren und mich um meine Gäste kümmern. Meine Essensbestellungen und Ähnliches sage ich einfach Roderich, und ansonsten tue ich so, als würde die Luft mit mir sprechen._

_Oder… das, das wäre doch… verrückt! Aber was soll ich machen? Ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit, als zu versuchen, meine Gefühle zu verdrängen, oder…, nein._

_Gilbert wird mir sicher nicht vor all diesen Menschen eine erneute Liebeserklärung machen, oder? _

_Auch wenn es ihm zuzutrauen wäre..._

_Augen zu und durch._

_Wenn du diese Feier hinter dir hast, wirst du diesen wunderbaren Mann sicher nicht mehr vor deiner Hochzeit sehen. Wenn,… wenn du Roderich dann geheiratet hast,… soll ich das wirklich? Oder sollte ich ihn wohlmöglich betrügen… Nein, ich kann ihn nicht verletzen. Andererseits könnte ich…_

_STOP, hör auf damit! Aber, was wäre wenn… Könnte ich vielleicht… Nein! Du ignorierst den Kerl einfach, so gut es geht, und bringst diesen Abend schnell und gelassen hinter dich._

„Na gut, ich habe keine Lust, mich mit dir weiter zu streiten, zumindest nicht heute. Ich will meinen Job nicht verlieren! Also, was möchtet ihr trinken?"

„Ein Glas Sekt. Was ist mit dir, mein Schatz?"

„Ich nehme ein Glas Wasser."

„Kommt sofort. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für euch tun?"

„Für den Moment nicht, danke."

„In Ordnung." Der Preuße ging los und kehrte nach wenigen Minuten mit ihren Getränken zurück. Nachdem er diese auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, hielt er sich erst einmal dezent im Hintergrund auf.

_Vielleicht wird das doch nicht so schwer wie gedacht…_

Die Ungarin trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser und sah zu ihrem Schützling, der fröhlich mit den anderen Kindern spielte und lachte.

_Kinder haben wirklich ein unbeschwertes und einfaches Leben._

Sie wandte den Blick von Feliciano und versuchte, sich auf ihren Verlobten zu konzentrieren.

„Komm, wir unterhalten uns am besten ein wenig mit unseren Gästen. Unsere Angehörigen sollen sich nicht vernachlässigt fühlen."

„Einverstanden. Mischen wir uns unter das Volk", sagte Elizaveta lächelnd. Ja, so würde sie den ganzen Abend verbringen. Sich mit den Gästen unterhalten, ausgiebig feiern und immer lächeln. Auch wenn ihr gerade nicht danach zu Mute war…


	12. Chapter 12

„Hast du denn schon ein Kleid für die Hochzeit?"

„Noch nicht. Aber ich habe schon einige Ideen, wie es aussehen soll."

„Dann habt ihr sicher noch einiges zu tun, bis die Hochzeit stattfindet, oder?"

„Du kennst meine Eltern doch, oder? Die haben fast alles geplant."

„Wenn das so ist", sagte Bella lachend. Bella war Elizavetas beste Freundin. Sie stammte aus Belgien und die Ungarin konnte mit ihr über alles reden. Sie hatte grüne Augen und kurze blonde wellige Haare, die sie immer mit einem Haarband zurückhielt. Die Belgierin war eigentlich ein sehr fröhlicher und aufgeweckter Mensch, außer wenn sie schlechte Laune hatte, dann sollte man besser etwas vorsichtiger sein. Sie fiel nie besonders auf und war ein gutmütiger Mensch. Bella war manchmal wie eine große Schwester, die einen beschützt und unterstützt. Leider war gerade das Elizavetas Problem, denn es war äußerst schwer, fast unmöglich, sie zu täuschen; gerade wenn man sich so gut kannte wie die beiden Freundinnen es nun einmal taten. Aber vielleicht hatte Elizaveta Glück und ihre Freundin würde es einfach auf die Aufregung schieben, wenn sich die Ungarin komisch verhielt.

„Bella, entschuldigst du mich für einen Moment? Ich fühle mich nicht wohl."

„Natürlich."

„Danke." Elizaveta wandte sich von ihrer Freundin ab und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Allmählich bereitete es ihr wirklich Kopfschmerzen, nur zu lächeln und glücklich zu wirken. Sie sah sich in dem majestätischen Saal um und entdeckte sowohl bekannte als auch unbekannte Gesichter.

Die Ungarin sah Francis Bonnefoy, der sich wie so oft mit Arthur Kirkland stritt und nebenbei sehr anzüglich mit irgendwelchen Frauen flirtete. Francis war ein blauäugiger Franzose mit welligem blondem Haar und einem guten Sinn für Mode. Er hatte ein Faible für rote Rosen und Wein. Außerdem wusste niemand, ob er nun schwul war oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich traf beides auf ihn zu.

Arthur, ein blonder grünäugiger Engländer, war in so ziemlich allem der genaue Gegensatz zu Francis, weshalb sich die beiden auch ständig in die Haare kriegten. Er war eher ein ruhiger Mensch, trank oft Tee, verabscheute Fastfood, war ein grausamer Koch und hatte wohl die gewaltigsten Augenbrauen, die die Ungarin je gesehen hatte.

Während sie den beiden beim Streiten zusah, gesellte sich zu dem seltsamen Pärchen ein Amerikaner namens Alfred Jones. Er hatte blaue Augen, kurze dunkelblonde Haare und trug in der Regel eine braune Bomberjacke, egal zu welchem Anlass. Alfred unterschied sich deutlich von Arthur, obwohl dieser sein großer Bruder war. Der Amerikaner trug eine Brille, verabscheute Tee, liebte Fastfood, kochte nie, war sehr übermütig und hielt sich in jeder Situation für den Held des Tages. Er war ziemlich verrückt, aber das traf nun wirklich nicht nur auf ihn zu.

Etwas weiter hinten entdeckte sie Herakles Karpusi, der träge an der Wand lehnte. Herakles war ein braunhaariger Mann mit grünen Augen. Er war Grieche, litt an erheblichen Schlafstörungen, weshalb er stark übermüdet wirkte, und er liebte Katzen über alles; eine Vorliebe, die er mit Kiku teilte. Leider war dieser nicht anwesend, ansonsten wäre jemand da gewesen, der den Griechen hätte wach halten können. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Elizaveta unwillkürlich grinsen.

Ihre Augen wanderten weiter durch den Raum und fanden Feliciano, der mit Lily Zwingli umherlief und lachte. Lily war ein nettes Mädchen. Sie hatte kurze blonde Haare, grüne Augen und trug eine blaue Schleife in ihren Haaren. Die Kleine war gegenüber Fremden sehr schüchtern, doch je besser man sie kennenlernte, umso sympathischer war sie. Elizaveta hatte schon des Öfteren auf das Mädchen aufgepasst und hatte sie inzwischen ins Herz geschlossen. Die Kleine gehörte zu Vash Zwingli, der sich gerade mit Roderich unterhielt. Er stammte aus der Schweiz und hatte ebenfalls grüne Augen und blonde Haare, wie seine Tochter. Obwohl der Schweizer sehr freundlich wirkte, besaß er einen Waffenschein und eine Menge Gewehre, mit denen er gut umzugehen wusste. Deshalb gab es bei ihm keine unangekündigten Besucher, weil das ansonsten blutig enden könnte.

Auf dieser Feier waren wirklich die unterschiedlichsten Menschen und sie alle waren auf eine andere Weise verrückt.

Der Blick der Ungarin blieb an ihrem Verlobten hängen. Bald würde sie diesem Mann das Ja-Wort geben und für immer mit ihm zusammen sein. „Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet", so würde es mit Sicherheit sein. Idyllisch, gemütlich und vor allem lang. Während Elizaveta so über Liebe, Hochzeit, Ewigkeit und Tod nachdachte, fühlte sie sich zunehmend beobachtet. Sie sah sich erneut um und erblickte ihren Beobachter. Es war ein Kellner, aber nicht irgendeiner, sondern _der_ Kellner.

Gilbert brachte einigen Gästen die gewünschten Getränke und richtete seine Augen danach wieder voll und ganz auf Elizaveta. Sie wandte erschrocken den Blick ab, erhob sich und ging zu Feliciano herüber. Als der Italiener die Ungarin erspähte, lief er ihr entgegen und sprang ihr in die Arme. Elizaveta fing ihn auf und nahm den Jungen hoch. Danach gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wirbelte mit dem Jungen im Kreis herum.

„Na, hast du Spaß?"

„Natürlich! Die Pasta hier ist sehr lecker!"

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung", sagte Elizaveta lachend. Der Italiener war der Einzige, der ihre Stimmung an diesem Abend aufheitern konnte.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Liza?"

„Natürlich, Feli, was denn?"

„Bist du glücklich?" Diese Frage verblüffte die Ungarin.

„Natürlich bin ich glücklich. Warum auch nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie hört es sich für mich komisch an, wenn du das sagst."

Elizaveta runzelte die Stirn. „Das verstehe ich nicht ganz."

„Ich glaube, du lügst." Reflexartig umarmte die Ungarin Feliciano. Dieses unschuldige und aufmerksame Kind hatte ihre Fassade durchschaut. Niemand sonst hatte das bemerkt. Niemand außer diesem kleinen Kind, das sie über alles liebte. Sie war sprachlos. Sollte sie den Jungen weiter anlügen, oder sollte sie versuchen, ihm alles zu erklären? Würde er es überhaupt verstehen? Eine Träne kullerte über ihr Gesicht, doch Elizaveta wischte diese sofort weg. Feliciano sollte sie nicht weinen sehen, geschweige denn die anwesende Gesellschaft. Sie ließ den Jungen los und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Was soll ich dir nur sagen?"

„Die Wahrheit!"

„In Ordnung. Komm mit. Das muss nicht jeder hören." Sie suchte sich eine Ecke etwas abseits vom restlichen Geschehen und hockte sich zu Feliciano auf den Boden.

„Also gut, mein Kleiner, du hast Recht. Ich habe gelogen."

„Aber, warum?"

„Weil ich die Menschen, die ich lieb habe, nicht verletzen möchte. Denn wenn ich diesen Menschen die Wahrheit sage, werden sie furchtbar traurig und das macht mich dann auch traurig. Verstehst du?"

„Aber du bist dann trotzdem traurig. Egal ob du lügst oder nicht, du bist trotzdem traurig und das will ich nicht."

„Und was willst du?"

„Ganz einfach: Ich will, dass du glücklich bist."

„Aber was ist, wenn du dann unglücklich bist?"

Plötzlich begann der Kleine zu lachen. „Wie kann ich denn unglücklich sein, wenn du glücklich bist? Dafür hab ich dich doch viel zu sehr lieb!"

„Ich hab dich auch lieb." Elizaveta umarmte Feliciano noch einmal, gab ihm einen Kuss und brachte ihn wieder zurück zu Lily. Danach ging die Ungarin wieder zu ihrem Platz. Dort glitt ihr Blick in einem stetigen Wechsel zu Roderich und dann wieder zu Gilbert.

Was sollte sie machen? Dieser eine Junge hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihre nach langem Überlegen getroffene Entscheidung erneut hinterfragte.

Sie blickte zu Roderich. War es immer noch richtig, Roderich zu heiraten?

Sie blickte zu Gilbert. Würde sie mit diesem Mann glücklich werden?

Ein Blick ins Leere. Würde Roderich es verstehen? Würde er ihr verzeihen können? Würde ihre Familie es akzeptieren?

Fragen über Fragen; auf die meisten davon hatte sie keine Antwort. Doch wer wusste so etwas schon? Niemand wusste, wie die Zukunft werden würde. Man konnte nur abwarten und hoffen, dass alles gut lief.

Sie musste endgültig eine Entscheidung treffen und zwar eine, mit der die Ungarin trotz aller anderen wichtigen Umstände leben wollte. Also würde sie ihrem Herzen folgen.


	13. Chapter 13

Inzwischen saßen die meisten Gäste auf ihren Plätzen und aßen. Nachdem man das Buffet eröffnet hatte, waren manche Gäste förmlich dorthin gerannt. Einer hatte sogar enttäuscht gerufen: „Was, keine Hamburger? Das gibt´s doch nicht!" Der Preuße kannte den Typen nicht. Er hatte nur zufällig mitbekommen, dass besagte Person Alfred hieß. Viel mehr wusste er aber auch nicht. Jedenfalls war dieser Alfred daraufhin verschwunden und kam nach einiger Zeit mit zwei Tüten zurück.

Die meisten restlichen Gäste kannte er bereits, wenn auch nur flüchtig. Doch einer stach ihm besonders ins Auge: Sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad Francis Bonnefoy. Der Franzose hatte sich kaum verändert. Er war genau so, wie Gilbert ihn in Erinnerung hatte, nur größer und mit mehr Bartstoppeln. Die beiden hatten sich schon damals sehr gut verstanden und taten es heute immer noch.

Aber Francis in seinem weißen Smoking interessierte ihn im Moment eher weniger; auch wenn man ihn schwer übersehen konnte, da er anstandslos mit jedem flirtete, der in seiner Nähe war. Und oftmals blieb es nicht beim Flirt.

Sein Blick huschte zur Seite, wo Elizaveta neben Roderich saß und sich mit ihm unterhielt. Wieso tat er sich das weiterhin an? Vielleicht hatte er inzwischen einen Hang zum Masochismus entwickelt…

Der Weißhaarige drehte sich um und ging Richtung Buffet, um sich etwas von der Menge entfernt aufzuhalten. Von dort aus sah er wie sich die Ungarin in ihrem wunderschönen schwarzen Kleid erhob, sich scheinbar entschuldigte und den Tisch verließ.

Ein schwarzes Kleid. Wie passend für so einen „traurigen" Anlass.

Elizaveta bewegte sich auf ihn zu, aber Gilbert wandte den Blick ab. Sie blieb neben ihm stehen und drehte sich zum Buffet, als würde sie sich etwas zu essen holen wollen.

„Und, wie fühlt es sich an, sein eigenes Elend zu wählen?" _Verdammt._ Der Preuße hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen, kein unnötiges Wort mit seiner Geliebten zu wechseln, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Seine Wut und Enttäuschung hatten ihn völlig übermannt.

„Gilbert, ich…"

„Jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass es dir leid tut!" Elizaveta drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn mit ihren funkelnden grünen Augen an, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her, damit nicht jeder sofort ihr Gespräch mit anhörte.

Als, sie zur Treppe kamen, verlangsamte die Ungarin ihr Tempo wieder und kam schließlich zum Stehen. Der Ärger des Preußen war noch nicht verflogen und so begann er von Neuem mit seinen Sticheleien.

„Was ist denn? Darf uns dein Verlobter etwa nicht zusammen sehen, damit er nichts Falsches denkt? Oder…" Mehr konnte Gilbert nicht sagen, denn Elizaveta hielt ihm genervt den Mund zu.

„Könntest du mich bitte ausreden lassen, du Idiot! Wie soll ich mit dir reden, wenn du mich nicht einmal zu Wort kommen lässt?" Vorsichtig ließ Elizaveta ihre Hand sinken. Die Wut des Preußen war scheinbar verflogen und er schien ihr still zu zuhören. Also fuhr sie fort.

„Ich weiß, dass du die letzten Tage sehr leiden musstest und dass alles meine Schuld ist. In den letzten Tagen ist so viel passiert, ich bin immer noch völlig überfordert. Du hast in wenigen Tagen Gefühle in mir geweckt, die ich bis dahin selbst nicht kannte. Ich.."

„Ich sagte, ich will nicht, dass du dich entschuldigst! Ich werde dich immer lieben, Elizaveta, und vielleicht werde ich daran zu Grunde gehen, weil ich weiß, dass die Hochzeit der größte Fehler deines Lebens sein wird. Eine Entschuldigung macht alles nur schlimmer!

Wahrscheinlich willst du es nicht wissen, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich euch zusammen sehe, leide ich. Nicht nur, weil du damit meine Gefühle verletzt, sondern auch, weil ich weiß, dass du ebenso darunter leidest. Vielleicht ignorierst du es auch nur... Aber das ist egal.

Wenn du dir so sicher mit deiner Entscheidung bist, kannst du diesen Idioten ruhig heiraten. Ich werde trotzdem nicht aufhören. Ich werde dir zeigen, dass du mit dieser Heirat dein eigenes Unglück gewählt hast."

_Oje! Gilbert scheint wirklich wütend und verletzt zu sein. Aber, dass er trotzdem nicht aufgibt... er muss mich wirklich lieben. Ich habe ihm so viel Leid zugefügt... und trotzdem... Ich denke, ich sollte ihm jetzt endlich sagen, was ich will._

„Ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein."

Was? Warum nicht? Weil es nichts ändern würde, weil sie ihn nicht mehr heiraten will, oder weil sie selbst weiß, dass sie ihr Unglück wählt?

„Die Hochzeit fällt aus! Es ist zu viel passiert, als dass ich weiter guten Gewissens Roderich heiraten könnte. Ich möchte endlich glücklich werden, und zwar mit dir, Gilbert. Ich liebe dich!"

Nachdem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wartete die Ungarin gespannt auf die Reaktion des Weißhaarigen.

Gilbert konnte nicht anders, als sie mit seinen roten weit geöffneten Augen anzustarren. Dann atmete der Preuße einmal tief durch, als würde er das erste Mal richtig Luft bekommen, doch es half nicht wirklich.

„Was... hast... du … gesagt? Soll das ein Scherz sein? Wenn ja, dann ist das nicht witzig!"

„Ich scherze nicht! Das ist mein voller Ernst!" Als Gilbert den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck der Ungarin bemerkte, fing er an, ihr zu glauben. Er hoffte es so sehr.

„Wirklich...? Wahnsinn! Ich meine... ich... oh verdammt! Ich bin so froh, dass du... deine Meinung... geändert hast. Ich... ich liebe dich auch!

...Aber sag mal...", sagte er immer noch leicht verwirrt, „was... hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Ein kleiner Italiener", sagte Elizaveta lachend.

„Ein Kind?" Nun musste auch Gilbert lachen. „Weißt du, ich hab den Jungen schon immer gemocht. Ich glaube, ich sollte mich bei ihm bedanken."

_Rumms! _Schlagartig erstarrten alle Gäste zu Stein. Niemand sagte etwas… niemand.

Scheinbar war die Holztür am Fuße der Treppe aufgebrochen worden. Wenige Sekunden später stürmten zahllose Wachmänner mit deutschen Uniformen in den Saal und schrien durcheinander.

„Keine Bewegung! Jeder bleibt, wo er ist!" Keiner rührte sich. Die Wachmänner positionierten sich im Saal und aus ihrer Mitte trat ein Mann hervor, der etwas älter zu sein schien als die anderen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das Kommando über die Gruppe.

„Die hier anwesenden Personen werden festgenommen und müssen sich einer Befragung unterziehen! Widerstand wird umgehend bestraft!"

„Wir müssen hier weg", flüsterte Gilbert Elizaveta zu. Scheinbar hatten die Wachmänner sie noch nicht entdeckt. Vielleicht würden sie sich mit etwas Glück unbemerkt herausschleichen können... Der Preuße ergriff behutsam die Hand der Ungarin und schlich mit ihr die Treppe hinunter. Schritt für Schritt wagten die beiden sich vor, wobei Gilbert sich häufig umsah, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen keiner folgte. Elizaveta lief die ganze Zeit schweigend hinter ihm her.

Der Weißhaarige hatte das Gefühl, eine Ewigkeit lang gelaufen zu sein, bis sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen waren. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und blickte nach oben. Glücklicherweise konnte er niemanden entdecken.

Der Teppich auf der Treppe hatte ihre Schritte verschluckt, doch nun mussten sie noch über einen glatten, massiven Marmorboden nach draußen gehen.

Um so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, zogen beide ihre Schuhe aus und tappten langsam über kaltem Stein nach draußen. Kurz bevor sie die aufgebrochene Tür erreicht hatten, ertönte ein Schrei, worauf man mehrere Leute durcheinanderlaufen hören konnte. Elizaveta drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Laute kamen, aber Gilbert zog sie mit sich aus dem Gebäude, bis sie auf der anderen Straßenseite stehen blieben.

„Das war knapp", sagte Gilbert, der immer noch flüsterte, obwohl sie das Gebäude bereits verlassen hatten.

„Was habe ich nur getan?"

„Elizaveta, was meinst du?"

„Wie konnte ich sie zurücklassen? Ich hätte dort bleiben und auf sie aufpassen müssen! Was, wenn sie Feliciano etwas antun und ich nicht da bin, um ihn zu schützen? Oder Bella, oder Roderich, oder Lily, oder… Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch!" Der Ungarin stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, was alles passieren konnte, wenn einer von ihnen etwas Falsches sagte, oder noch schlimmer… sich wehrte.

Während sich in dem Kopf der Ungarin die grausamsten Szenarien abspielten, versuchte Gilbert, sie zu beruhigen. Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und beugte sich zu ihr vor, damit er Elizaveta in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen sehen konnte.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu: Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es würde gar nichts ändern, wenn du jetzt dort drin wärst. Diejenigen, die du liebst, würden sich dann auch um dich Sorgen machen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du dir allzu große Sorgen machen musst. Ich meine, du kennst doch Roderich. Der verhandelt sicherlich schon mit den Typen und sorgt dafür, dass er und Feliciano gehen können. Falls du jetzt zurückgehst, würde sich die Situation nur unnötig zuspitzen. Es kommt sicher alles in Ordnung. Beruhige dich!"

Elizaveta starrte den Preußen einfach an. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn angeschrien und ihm gesagt, dass sie zurückgehen würde, aber… Gilbert hatte schon Recht. Wenn sie jetzt zurückginge, würde sie mit Sicherheit alles schlimmer machen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und bemühte sich, sich zu beruhigen.

„… Na schön… du hast gewonnen. Lass uns gehen. Aber wohl fühle ich mich nicht dabei."

Gilbert umarmte sie tröstend und machte sich danach mit ihr gemeinsam auf den Weg, um sie nach Hause zu bringen; dort war es sicherer als an diesem Ort.

Anmerkung: So wieder ein Kapitel fertig :D

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte mit dem Liebesgeständnis so meine Probleme und hab es mehrmals umgeschrieben XD...

Tja, Elizaveta hat sich endlich entschieden..., aber die Story ist noch nicht zu Ende, also, weiterlesen :D


	14. Chapter 14

_Sechs Wochen später..._

_Inzwischen hatte sich Einiges getan._

_Elizaveta war zu Gilbert gezogen und Gilbert hatte vor vier Wochen seinen kleinen Bruder Ludwig nach Italien geholt, weil er sich hier noch einige Zeit aufhalten würde und sich – angesichts der vergangenen Ereignisse – besser fühlte, wenn er Ludwig bei sich wusste. Die Drei waren wie eine kleine Familie._

_Leider hatten sich andere Dinge nicht unbedingt zum Positiven entwickelt._

_Nach dem Vorfall vor sechs Wochen waren, wie Elizaveta durch Yao, der damals ebenfalls auf der Feier gewesen war, erfahren hatte, Roderich, Feliciano und ihre beste Freundin Bella noch am selben Abend freigelassen worden, und das unverletzt. Endlich waren Roderichs Geld und seine Beziehungen mal von Nutzen gewesen. _

_Auch Elizavetas Eltern waren wieder frei. Nebenbei waren diese nicht allzu begeistert von dem Meinungsumschwung ihrer Tochter und hatten vorerst den Kontakt abgebrochen mit der Begründung, sie müssten die Geschehnisse erst einmal verdauen. _

_Jedoch wusste die Ungarin nicht, was aus den restlichen Gästen geworden war. Aber zumindest waren die Menschen, die ihr am wichtigsten waren, in Sicherheit._

_Seit diesem Vorfall tauchten schlagartig immer mehr deutsche und russische Truppen in der Gegend auf. Egal zu welcher Zeit man das Haus verließ, man traf stets ein paar Soldaten oder Wachmänner. Man hatte ständig das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Es war schockierend!_

_Zunächst blieb es bei diesen Patrouillen. Aber dies war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm._

„Ludwig, wo steckst du?"

„Hihihihihihihi..."

„Ich kann dich kichern hören Kleiner. Zeig dich! Du musst noch baden, mein Schatz."

Elizaveta schritt durch das Haus und suchte den Jungen. Wo konnte er nur sein? Sie hatte ihn eben noch in diese Richtung rennen sehen. Er war ein Meister im Verstecken, was es der Ungarin sehr schwer machte, ihn zu finden.

Wenn Ludwig etwas nicht wollte, wie zum Beispiel Baden, suchte er das Weite und versteckte sich so gut, dass man das gesamte Haus auseinander nehmen müsste, um den Racker zu finden.

„Wäre Gilbert doch nur hier!", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sobald Ludwigs großer Bruder da war, war es nämlich aus mit dem Versteckspiel. Gilbert musste nur sagen: „Ludi, komm her." und schon flitzte der Junge herbei, voller Freude, seinen großen Bruder zu sehen.

Die Ungarin gab die Suche auf, warf sich in einen alten Ledersessel und hoffte, dass sich das blondhaarige Kind von selbst zu erkennen geben würde. Also lehnte sie im Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen.

_Ich habe ein wirklich wunderschönes Leben; ich lebe mit einem Mann zusammen, der mich liebt und den ich ebenso liebe. Sein Bruder Ludwig... er ist wie mein eigener Sohn; ich würde alles für ihn tun. Ich habe eine richtige Familie. Was will ich mehr?_

_Zugegeben, ich vermisse manchmal Roderich und vor allem Feliciano, aber mit meinem ehemaligen Verlobten wäre ich nie so glücklich geworden wie mit Gilbert._

_Ich weiß, wie sehr ich Roderich verletzt habe und das er noch unter der Trennung leidet. Besonders als er erfahren hat, wer der Grund für meinen Sinneswandel war. Aber ich darf Feliciano trotzdem weiterhin sehen, zumindest ein Mal die Woche. Er und Roderich würden bald nach Österreich zurückkehren. Vielleicht könnte ich die beiden in ein paar Jahren mal besuchen..._

Während die Ungarin vor sich hin döste, klickte das Schloss der Eingangstür. Gilbert trat ein, legte Jacke und Schuhe ab und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer. Dort entdeckte er seine Freundin, die langsam die Augen öffnete und zu ihm herübersah.

„Hey!" Gilbert bewegte sich gemächlich zu ihr hinüber.

„Hallo, Schatz." Sie erhob sich aus dem bequemen Möbelstück und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Mmmmhh...", er schmunzelte, „selbst nach sechs Wochen fühlt sich alles noch wie ein Traum an. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du nun zu mir gehörst", sagte er lächelnd.

Sie lächelte zurück: „Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber allmählich gewöhne ich mich daran, neben dir aufzuwachen. Es ist wunderbar!"

„Sag mal, es ist so still... Ansonsten ist Ludwig doch jedes Mal der Erste, der mich begrüßt. Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?"

„Nichts Wichtiges; ich spiele nur gerade gezwungenermaßen Verstecken mit ihm, weil er partout nicht baden will... Du kennst den Schlingel ja!"

„Allerdings. Soll ich es mal versuchen?"

„Bitte, auf dich hört er wenigstens! Außerdem wollten wir in zwei Stunden los."

„Ludi, komm her!" Beim Klang der ihm nur allzu vertrauten Stimme kroch Ludwig aus dem engen Küchenschrank heraus und flitzte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Gilbert!", schrie er aufgeregt. Der Blonde rannte auf seinen großen Bruder zu und sprang ihm, ohne Halt zu machen, in die Arme.

„Hey Winzling!", sagte der Preuße grinsend. Sofort hörte Ludwig auf zu lachen und sah Gilbert beleidigt an.

„Nenn mich nicht so! Ich bin kein Winzling!" Er sprang von Gilberts Arm und stellte sich kerzengerade an den Wohnzimmertürrahmen, an dem kleine waagerechte Striche zu sehen waren.

„Guck mal, seit dem letzten Mal bin ich wieder gewachsen!"

„Das ist schön, aber trotzdem bin ich viel größer als du; also darf ich dich Winzling nennen", sagte er lachend. Der blonde Junge stapfte zu seinem Bruder und blickte zu ihm hoch.

„Du bist gemein!" „Hey, dafür bin ich da! Außerdem..." der Preuße wuschelte durch Ludwigs blonden Haarschopf und fuhr fort: „...Falls du später mal größer sein solltest als ich, kannst du mich ja auch ärgern."

Bei dem Gedanken musste der Kleine kichern. „Das stimmt!"

„Jetzt ist mal Schluss mit den Sticheleien! Ludwig du musst immer noch baden, los!"

Der Blick des Jungen huschte erst zu Elizaveta, dann zu Gilbert. Sofort klammerte er sich mit aller Kraft an das Bein seines Bruders. „Nein, Elli, ich will nicht!"

Die Ungarin seufzte erschöpft. „Du musst aber, sonst stinkst du."

„Ist mir egal!" _Dieses Kind ist manchmal genauso stur wie sein Bruder._

Sie blickte verzweifelt zu Gilbert, der aus irgendeinem Grund nicht aufhören konnte zu grinsen. Dann ging er Richtung Tür und schleppte den immer noch protestierenden Jungen mit sich.

„Na gut, wenn du nicht alleine gehen willst, dann gehe ich eben mit." Elizaveta musterte Gilbert amüsiert, als er seinen Bruder mit sich ins Badezimmer schleppte.

Die Ungarin musste unwillkürlich lächeln und sich bemühen ein „Ohhh..." zu unterdrücken, wenn sie die Beiden zusammen beobachtete. Sie hatten eine so enge Beziehung. Noch nie hatte die Ungarin es erlebt, dass die Jungs nicht miteinander gesprochen oder gestritten hatten; es war einfach zu süß.

Elizaveta war wieder in ihre Gedanken vertieft, als sie nach kurzer Zeit Geplätscher hörte.

Sie folgte dem Geräusch bis zum Bad. Die Ungarin öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Dort erblickte sie Ludwig, der in der mit warmem Wasser gefüllten Badewanne saß, und Gilbert, der daneben hockte. Sie lieferten sich eine unerbittliche Wasserschlacht. Das hellblaue T-Shirt ihres Freundes war bereits völlig durchnässt und auch seine klitschnassen Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht.

„Was wird das, wenn ich fragen darf?" Die Jungs unterbrachen ihr munteres Treiben einen Moment, drehten ihre Köpfe in Elizaveta's Richtung, tauschten ein paar Blicke und richteten ihre gesamte Wasserkraft gegen sie. Nach einigen Minuten hörten beide auf. Elizaveta betrachtete sich von oben bis unten und stellte fest, dass ihr Kleid und ihre Haare triefend nass waren.

Sie warf Gilbert einen wütenden Blick zu, der brach jedoch gemeinsam mit Ludwig in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Grrr... Na schön ihr zwei, ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt. Das gibt Rache!"

„Seid ihr bald fertig?" Nach diesem nassen Abenteuer mussten sich Gilbert und Elizaveta erst einmal andere Klamotten anziehen. Doch vorher kümmerte Elizaveta sich um Ludwig. Sie badete ihn und legte ihm die Kleider in sein Zimmer, die er tragen sollte. Nachdem sich die Ungarin eine trockene rote Bluse und einen weiten knielangen Rock angezogen hatte, bemühte sie sich, das unterwasserstehende Badezimmer trocken zu legen.

Nun wartete sie auf Gilbert und Ludwig, denen noch tausend Dinge eingefallen waren, die sie tun mussten, während sie selbst im Bad geschuftet hatte.

„Beeilt euch mal ein bisschen!"

„Wir kommen ja schon!" Der Preuße erschien mit Ludwig auf den Schultern.

„Können wir dann los?" "Ja!", rief Ludwig voller Vorfreude.

Die drei verließen das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt. Elizaveta hatte ihrer besten Freundin Bella versprochen, sich noch einmal mit ihr zu treffen, bevor die Belgierin abreiste. Gilbert schaute derweil gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder bei Kiku vorbei.

Als sie mehrere Minuten später das Café erreichten, in dem sich die Freundinnen verabredet hatten, gab die Ungarin erst Ludwig und dann Gilbert einen Kuss und verabschiedete sich.

Weitere zehn Minuten später hatten dann auch die Brüder ihr Ziel erreicht.

Sie standen vor der unscheinbaren blass-grünen Tür, und Gilbert blickte nach oben zu Ludwig.

„Ludi, bevor wir reingehen, sollte ich dir vielleicht etwas über den Besitzer der Bücherei sagen."

„Was denn?"

„Nun ja... sieh ihm nicht in die Augen!"

„Warum?"

„Weißt du... sein Blick kann... ziemlich einschüchternd und beängstigend sein, aber keine Angst, er tut dir nichts."

„Ich hab keine Angst!"

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob das so bleibt." Gilbert packte Ludwig und setzte ihn auf der Erde ab, ergriff die Türklinke und drückte sie nach unten. Die Tür knarrte und öffnete sich mit dem Bimmeln der Glocke, die an dieser befestigt war. Kiku drehte sich in Richtung des Geräusches und blickte seinen Freund durch braune Augen an.

„Guten Tag, Gilbert-kun." Der Japaner hockte sich auf den Boden. „Guten Tag, Ludwig-kun." „Hallo Kiku." Der Schwarzhaarige nahm den Jungen hoch und setzte ihn auf den großen Holztisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Elli trifft sich mit einer Freundin und ich wollte den Mann sehen, der so gruselig sein soll. Ich hab nämlich keine Angst!" Kiku lächelte höflich. „Dann wärst du der Erste."

Gilbert trat an den Tisch heran. „Entschuldige, er hat nicht aufgehört mich zu nerven. Ich hoffe wir stören nicht."

„Natürlich nicht, gerade ist ja kein Kunde hier."

„Sag mal, wo ist Tino?"

„Der ist krank, deshalb bin ich mit Berwald allein im Laden."

Plötzlich hörte man das laute Knarren einer alten Holztür, die in den Raum hinein schwang. Berwald stapfte in den Raum, wobei er seine Unterlagen nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Kiku wir müssen noch zu einem Termin; da Tino nicht da ist, müssen wir solange den Laden schließen.

Der Schwede sah von seinen Blättern auf und starrte die drei Gestalten an. Kiku senkte unauffällig den Blick. „In... in.. in Ordnung." „Gut. Ich hole noch meinen Hut und ein paar Unterlagen, dann können wir los." Damit drehte er ihnen den Rücken zu und verschwand wieder in seine Kammer.

„...brrrr... ich glaube ich werde mich nie an diesen Blick gewöhnen... so gruselig... Auf jeden Fall müsst ihr leider wieder gehen, wenn Berwald den Laden während unserer Abwesenheit schließt."

„Okay. Wir sehen uns ja spätestens heute Abend. Ludwig, komm, wir gehen. Ludwig? Ludwig, wo steckst du?" Gilbert drehte sich im Kreis und suchte den gesamten Raum nach dem Jungen ab, aber er sah ihn nirgends.

„Wo kann er nur sein? Eben stand er doch noch auf dem Tisch. Kiku weißt du vielleicht, wo mein Bruder steckt?"

„Leider nein."

„I...i...i...ist er weg?", flüsterte Ludwig.

„Ludwig, wo bist du?"

„H..hier." Der Preuße kniete sich auf den Boden und sah unter den Tisch. Der Junge saß zusammengekauert unter dem großen Holztisch und starrte seinen verwunderten Bruder durch seine blauen Augen an.

Gilbert lächelte ihn an und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. „Keine Angst, er ist weg. Willst du da nicht rauskommen?"

„... Na gut." Der Kleine krabbelte unter dem Möbelstück hervor und kletterte auf den Arm seines Bruders.

„Dann lass uns mal gehen, Brüderchen. Bis heute Abend, Kiku." Die zwei verließen das Geschäft.

„So viel zu 'Ich habe keine Angst', nicht wahr?" Der Preuße konnte vor Lachen kaum sprechen.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", sagte Ludwig beleidigt.

„Doch... irgendwie schon! Aber wie gesagt: So geht es jedem." Während der Preuße dem Junge eine 'Ich hab dich ja gewarnt'-Standpauke hielt, folgten ihnen drei Männer. Einer von ihnen packte Gilbert an der Schulter und hielt ihn fest.

Die anderen stellten sich vor ihn und durchbohrten ihn förmlich mit ihren Blicken.

„Meinst du, der ist es?"

„Ja! Die Haare sind etwas länger, aber so rote Augen hat nicht jeder." Die Soldaten murmelten sich ständig etwas zu und schienen Gilbert gar nicht zu beachten, bis dieser schließlich den Mund aufmachte.

„Entschuldigung, was wollen Sie?" Der größte der drei Männer richtete seinen Blick erneut auf den Weißhaarigen und räusperte sich.

„Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

„Ja!" Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin, traten die Soldaten einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Gilbert's Blick verfinsterte sich und er spürte, wie Ludwig sich in seinen Ärmel krallte.

„Mitkommen!"

„Warum?"

„Keine Fragen! Mitkommen!" Der Blick des Preußen glitt nach hinten. _Drei gegen einen. Meine Chancen aus der Situation heraus zu kommen sind gleich null. Diese Idioten in Uniform würden mich sofort schnappen und wie sie dann mit mir umspringen würden... nun ja. Ich muss wohl oder übel mitgehen._

Gilbert atmete einmal tief durch und blickte lächelnd zu seinem kleinen Bruder.

„Kann ich wenigstens noch..."

„Nein!" Der Mann hinter ihm hielt seinen freien Arm in einem festen Griff. „Sie kommen jetzt mit uns mit, sonst sehen wir uns gezwungen andere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen!" Der Preuße verzog grimmig das Gesicht und presste noch ein letztes Wort zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. „Fein!" Dann wurde er gemeinsam mit Ludwig, dem er bedeutete still zu sein, von den Männern eskortiert.

_Die Beiden wurden von den Soldaten zum Bahnhof gebracht. Dort entdeckten die Brüder auch Yao, der ebenfalls von einem Typ in Uniform begleitet wurde. Der Preuße hatte keine Ahnung, was man ihm unterstellen könnte, aber die Männer sagten Gilbert, was ihm vorgeworfen wurde. Laut den Soldaten war Gilbert schon des Öfteren wegen seltsamen Verhaltens aufgefallen. Man beschuldigte ihn des Verrats an Hitler und der deutschen Nation. Außerdem soll er mit seinem Aufenthalt in Italien einen Fluchtversuch unternommen haben. Deshalb sollte er in ein Konzentrationslager gebracht werden._

_Elizaveta hatte von all dem noch nichts erfahren, doch das änderte sich bald._

„Sag mal Kiku, wo sind denn Gilbert und Ludwig?"

„Elizaveta, was machst du denn hier? Ludwig sagte, dass du dich mit einer Freundin treffen wolltest."

„Das stimmt, aber sie fühlt sich nicht wohl und hat abgesagt. Wir haben das Treffen verschoben. Also wollte ich zu den Jungs."

„Nun, um deine Frage zu beantworten: sie sind nicht hier. Berwald und ich waren bis eben noch weg, und weil Tino nicht da ist, haben wir solange den Laden geschlossen. Deshalb sind die beiden längst weg."

„Danke Kiku. Ich denke, ich werde mal zu Hause nachsehen."

„In Ordnung. Bis später."

Die Ungarin folgte der Straße, weil der Weg deutlich kürzer war als der, den sie gekommen war.

Sie lief gerade am Bahnhof vorbei, an dem es von Soldaten nur so wimmelte. Zwei standen am Straßenrand und unterhielten sich lauthals.

„Heute musste ich einen Deutschen hierher bringen, der sich seit etwa drei Monaten hier in Italien aufhält. Einen kleinen Jungen haben wir ebenfalls mitgenommen. Er gehört scheinbar zu dem Deutschen. Sie werden in den Zug verfrachtet, der an der Station steht."

Sofort blieb die Ungarin wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zur Bahnhofsinformation.

Dort saß ein älterer Mann in Uniform, der irgendwelche Papiere durchging.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Elizaveta Hédérváry, ich hätte eine Frage."

Der Mann erhob sich und sah ihr in die Augen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Fährt in diesem Zug zufällig ein gewisser Gilbert Beilschmidt mit?"

„Augenblick, ich sehe kurz in den Unterlagen nach... ja. Ein Gilbert Beilschmidt und sein Bruder Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Das Herz der Ungarin schien zu gefrieren. Wieso war ihr kein friedliches Leben gegönnt, nachdem sie endlich ihre wahre Liebe gefunden hatte?

„Wenn das so ist, will ich auch in diesen Zug."

„Miss, ich befürchte, dass das nicht möglich ist. Der Zug wird in wenigen Minuten losfahren."

„Sie verstehen nicht! Ich will in diesen Zug!" Elizaveta durchbohrte den Soldaten mit ihrem Blick. Wenn sie schon nicht glücklich werden konnte, dann wollte sie wenigstens bei ihrer Familie sein.

„Der Mann drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. „Stoppt den Zug!"

Als sie das hörte, folgte Elizaveta dem Soldaten nach draußen. Zwei weitere öffneten einen Wagon. Dort sah die Ungarin viele unbekannte Gesichter, die jedes Zeichen von Hoffnung verloren hatten. Hoffentlich würde dieser Ausdruck nicht auf sie abfärben.

„Gilbert, guck mal, da ist Elli!" Ludwig zeigte durch einen Spalt hindurch auf Elizaveta, die gerade dabei war, in einen Wagon zu steigen.

„Nein." Die Stimme des Preußen war nur ein Hauch. Aber dieser Hauch war stark genug, um ihm für einen Moment auch den letzten Hoffnungsschimmer zu rauben.

Tja, jetzt geht die Reise los und ich nehme an einige ahnen schon, wo sie endet. Doch was dort passiert, erfahrt ihr erst im nächsten Kapitel.

Anmerkung Autor: So... endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel hochgeladen.

Es tut mir wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so eine Ewigkeit gebraucht habe... ;( ihr dürft mich auch gerne dafür mit Tomaten bewerfen, wenn es hilft :D

aber ich hoffe mal das kapitel gefällt euch trotzdem...


End file.
